DE CIGÜEÑAS, HUESOS Y OTROS HECHOS
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: Esta es la versión original en español, la otra la borré. Ubicada entre las temporadas 6 y 7, esta historia es mi intento por rellenar el hueco que dejaron esas dos temporadas. Booth y Brennan intentan adaptarse a la nueva vida que les espera mientras intentan decirle al resto del equipo lo que tanto han supuesto por años mientras resuelven algunos asesinatos en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, debido a ciertos problemas de traducción, me vi en la necesidad de borrar la historia traducida al inglés y mejor ponerla en su idioma original.**

**Disclaimer: ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen y la historia es solo para entretenimiento. Si la serie fuera mía, Hannah jamás habría existido. XD**

**FROM STORKS, BONES AND OTHER FACTS **

**PRÓLOGO**

"¿Debería decírselo?" - he pensado durante todo el día mientras resolvíamos ese caso del boliche -

"He estado dándole señales todo el día, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue un 'eso no pasará en varios años'" - me digo a mi misma mientras racionalizo las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos. Muy en el fondo sigo creyendo que tal vez solo lo dijo para no tener que salir de su personaje... - "Bien Brennan, sabes perfectamente que no sabrás lo que quiere hasta que se lo digas directamente..."

-Ellos se ven muy felices... - le digo a mi compañero mientras vamos caminando por la oscura calle hacia nuestros respectivos autos.

-Deberían, acaban de tener un bebé - me responde sin voltear a verme, refiriéndose al hijo que acababa de tener mi mejor amiga y su esposo.

-Sus vidas han cambiado totalmente... - continúo sin modificar mi semblante, pero por dentro esto solo aumenta mi nerviosismo - ellos deberían de ser más comprensivos...

-Bueno, ya sabes... tener un hijo es algo bueno.

-¿D-de verdad piensas eso? - le pregunto, confundida y nerviosa a la vez, y me detengo sin más.

-Es algo muy bueno... ¿Por qué...? - me pregunta confundido, al ver que me detengo y lo veo con demasiada seriedad - Mira, el bebé está bien, ellos van a estar bien, se aman mutuamente. Es el día más feliz de sus vidas. ¿Bien?

"¿Está hablando en serio?" - pienso, mientras lo veo con confusión, pero veo que esto está demasiado tiempo ya que pregunta confundido:

-¿Qué?

"¡Vamos Brennan, no lo pienses más, es ahora o nunca!"

-Estoy embarazada. - Se lo digo finalmente, pero al ver que su semblante no ha cambiado decido continuar: - tú eres el padre...

Al principio pensé que su rostro serio era una mala señal, pero al ver que en su rostro comienza a aparecer esa ridícula sonrisa suya... hace que en mi rostro se dibuje una idéntica.

-¿Un bebé? - pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio que parecían una eternidad - ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De mí?

-Sí, ya he dicho eso, no tienes que repetirlo...

-¿Estás bromeando?- me dice mientras toma mis hombros y me mira directamente a los ojos - ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Jamás me voy a cansar de decirlo!

-O una hija... - digo sonriendo, pero pronto cambio mi semblante a uno más serio, ya que hay algo más que no le he dicho - Booth...

-¿Sucede algo malo? - toma mis hombros con preocupación al notar el súbito cambio de humor - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿El bebé...?

-Todo está bien, yo estoy bien... El bebé está bien, Booth... - le digo suspirando ante su reacción un tanto exagerada - solo... solo hay algo de lo que no estoy segura...

**CAPÍTULO I**

**SEGURIDAD**

-¿Sucede algo malo? - toma mis hombros con preocupación al notar el súbito cambio de humor - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿El bebé...?

-Todo está bien, yo estoy bien... El bebé está bien, Booth... - le digo suspirando ante su reacción un tanto exagerada - solo... solo hay algo de lo que no estoy segura...

**-**¿A qué te refieres? - dice mientras intenta contener su más que evidente tensión -¿De qué no estás segura?

-De ti.

"¡Se lo dije! ¡Finalmente se lo dije!" - pienso mientras me suelto de sus manos y volteo para que no vea mi nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que presiona mi pecho a cada segundo - "¡Solo espero que no me quiera dejar por esto!"

-¿De mí? - responde tras unos segundos de silencio y shock, tiempo durante el cual supongo que asimilaba la situación en la que lo dejé - ¿Qué es lo que temes de mí?

-Tengo miedo de tu reacción... - digo mientras me volteo, pero no lo miro a sus ojos, sino que a sus zapatos - tengo miedo de que rompas conmigo, de que no quieras tener un segundo hijo todavía, miedo de que quieras que aborte.. - continúo mientras unas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas.

-Bones... - dice tras unos segundos de pausa, para finalmente tomar mi mentón y elevar mi cabeza para tener contacto directo con mis ojos, a lo cual respondo dirigiendo la mirada hacia otra parte -Bones, tú sabes perfectamente que te amo. Te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi.

-Booth... - digo mientras las lágrimas recorren con más intensidad mi rostro, al pensar en el primer caso en el que trabajamos juntos ¿Por qué cada cachetada e insulto que le di los siento como si los hubiera recibido yo? -¿Estás seguro? Booth, apenas llevamos un mes de relación, es más ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita... y ya estoy embarazada de ti. No quiero que sientas que tener un hijo sea una obligación para ti... si quieres pasar más tiempo con nuestro bebé, recuperar el tiempo que nunca tuviste con Parker, no te lo impediré.

-Bones... Te amo con toda mi alma y no tengo miedo de demostrártelo, ya sea a ti o a nuestro bebé -dice con una sonrisa mientras toma de nuevo mi mentón y nuestras miradas se cruzan otra vez - Yo te amo y me gustaría tener una relación contigo, aún si no estamos casados. Un bebé, nuestro bebé viene siendo un beneficio agregado a nuestras vidas... y siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase, estaré a tu lado en cada paso.

-Booth... - digo entre sollozos, ya no puedo contenerme más y me derrumbo en su pecho y comienzo a sollozar abiertamente, dejando escapar mis inseguridades y miedos.

-Ya Bones, puedes llorar toda la noche si quieres, yo estoy aquí y no me alejaré, nunca más...

-Booth... yo... yo te amo...

-Yo te amo también, Temperance... - responde mi compañero haciendo especial énfasis en mi nombre, no recuerdo la última vez que me llamó así. Me abraza y me oprime con fuerza y ternura contra su pecho.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Los refulgentes rayos de sol típicos de cada mañana iluminan mi rostro, obligándome a despertarme. Aún aturdida por el sueño miro a mi alrededor y a mi derecha observo un rostro conocido. Esos ojos cafés me miran detenidamente durante unos segundos, y pregunto confundida:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome así?

-Buenos días a ti también Bones... - contesta él con una sonrisa, mientras se acomoda entre las sábanas sin apartar la vista de mi rostro - Pues llevo despierto como media hora, así que llevo bastante rato en esta posición...

-Eso me gano por dejarte dormir en mi cama... - digo fríamente mientras aparto las sábanas y me levanto para ir al baño - pero tampoco podía dejarte dormir en el sofá debido a tus problemas de espalda...

-Tú siempre tan acomedida... - dice mientras se me acerca por la espalda y me abraza por la cintura y comienza a besar mi cuello.

-Déjame Booth, tengo que ir a visitar a Angela y tengo que ir a trabajar también.

-Angela va a estar en el hospital por unos días más, así que puede esperar... - dice entre besos, sin apartarse ni un centímetro - además no tenemos casos activos de momento, ese tétrico laboratorio tuyo no se va a convertir en un caos solo porque te tomes un día libre.

-Booth... - le digo mientras intento apartarlo de mí, pero de pronto siento un extraño movimiento en mi estómago, por instinto me separo con algo de violencia de mi compañero y me inclino sobre el retrete a descargar todo el contenido de mi estómago.

-¿Náuseas matutinas? - pregunta Booth acercándose a mí y sobando con delicadeza mi espalda, mientras intento contener otra regurgitación a causa del olor.

-Estoy bien Booth, no tienes por que estar conmigo en todo lo que hago... - digo mientras me levanto y me dirijo al botiquín en busca de enjuage bucal.

-En eso te equivocas... - dice Booth mientras sale del baño y se dirije a mi habitación a buscar su ropa para cambiarse - te lo dije anoche y te lo repito ahora, no me alejaré de ti de nuevo.

-Creo que estás exagerando...

-Tú solo ocúpate de estar lista para ir a visitar a Ángela, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

Booth y Brennan han estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital. Como si fueran a una escena del crimen, ambos van en la camioneta negra del agente.

-Booth... - dice Brennan rompiendo el hielo finalmente.

-¿Sucede algo Bones? - dice el agente sin apartar la mirada del camino -¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes náuseas?

-Nada de eso... - responde la doctora suspirando mientras observa al Booth, quien le devuelve una sonrisa antes de regresar la vista al camino - solo quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó anoche...

-Te lo dije todo claramente Bones, no tienes nada que temer, yo voy a estar junto a ti en cada paso del embarazo, sin importar lo que pase...

-Booth, tengo una pregunta más...

-Dime...

-¿Crees que seré una buena madre? - dice ella de manera seca y directa, esperando una reacción inesperada de Booth, pero no suspira ni detiene el auto súbitamente. En cambio solo dice:

-¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? - dice el hombre de cabello negro señalando hacia el hospital - tengo que estacionarme.

De nuevo el ambiente se tornó silencioso entre ambos compañeros, mientras ambos abandonaban el auto y se dirigían a la entrada principal del hospital. Tras anunciar su llegada en la recepción, la jefa de enfermeras les da el visto bueno de visitantes y los acompaña hasta la puerta de la habitación donde está la familia Hodgins.

-¿Puedes responder mi duda ahora? - dice Brennan finalmente rompiendo el hielo por segunda vez, ya que Booth no abre la puerta para que ambos ingresen a visitar a sus amigos.

-Bones, responder a tu pregunta no es tan sencillo como piensas... - responde Booth con un suspiro y mira de manera directa a los claros ojos azules de su compañera - te diré que haremos: entrarás ahí, saludarás a tu mejor amiga, a su esposo, y luego les pedirás permiso para cargar a Michael... ¿Suena bien?

Brennan solo asiente ante el plan de Seeley, a lo que este responde dándole un beso en la frente y entrelazando sus manos antes de empujar finalmente la puerta y entrar en la habitación.

-¡Hola cariño! - se oye la queda voz de la mujer que se encuentra en la camilla, no puede hablar muy fuerte ya que padre e hijo siguen dormidos - ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? - dice Ángela con una sonrisa al ver a ambos entrar tomados de las manos, para ella nunca pasa desapercibido ningúna muestra de afecto, en especial cuando se trata de su mejor amiga y de su inseparable caballero andante de armadura de traje.

-Nosotros deberíamos de estar preguntando lo mismo... - responde Brennan mientras suelta a Booth para abraza a su mejor amiga.

-Ya ves, aquí estamos los tres esperando a mañana para que nos den de alta... - dice señalando a los dormilones - Hodgins está entre extasiado y temeroso por alguna razón.

-Supongo que es por su querido suegro... - dice Booth finalmente a manera de saludo, sin poder aguantar la risa - creo que vi a un hombre de semblante terrorífico y gafas negras allá afuera...

-¿No me digas que mi papá está allá afuera? - dice Ángela correspondiendo la sonrisa de Booth - en cuanto lo vea le voy a advertir de no ponerle más tatuajes a Jack...

-¿Puedo? - pregunta Brennan, cambiando de tema intencionalmente, señalando hacia el pequeño Hodgins que sigue dormitando en su cuna.

-Cariño, si lo que quieres es cargar a Michael no tienes que pedirme permiso... - responde Ángela sin borrar su sonrisa mientras observa a su mejor amiga sacar a Michael de la cuna y comienza arrullarlo por toda la habitación - por mí podrías secuestrarlo y no me tomaría la molestia de mandarte a buscar.

-Espero que eso haya sido un chiste... - dice Brennan sonriendo mientras el niño en sus brazos suelta un bostezo, antes de seguir dormitando, esto despierta un raro sentimiento de querer estar a solas con el bebé, por lo que decide abandonar la habitación con el niño en brazos, no sin antes aclarar: - además, si hiciera eso, este tipo de aquí se encargaría de buscarme y encarcelarme sin importar quien fuera...

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Tempe? - pregunta Ángela al agente al asegurarse que Brennan no los está escuchando.

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca... - responde Booth sonriente, mientras observa a su compañera pasearse por el pasillo con el bebé en brazos - no podía pedir nada más.

-Ella será una excelente madre... - responde la mujer asiática sin borrar su sonrisa, y cambia su visión de Brennan a Hodgins, quien se estira en el sillón donde pasó toda la noche, pero continúa dormido.

-Espera, ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...?

-Booth, tú sabes más que nadie que tengo un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas... - dice Ángela al ver la cara de confusión del agente - además, no creo que venir a visitarnos fuera la única razón por la que vinieron al hospital...

-Cierto... había olvidado por un momento lo perceptiva que eres... - dice cambiando finalmente su rostro de shock por una sonrisa.

-¿Percibir qué? - pregunta el entomólogo a manera de saludo mientras bosteza y se estira, intentando salir de su letargo.

-Ya lo verás dentro de poco... - dice Ángela señalando hacia la puerta, pero Hodgins en lugar de ver al lugar que le indicaron mira la cuna vacía.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Michael? - pregunta con evidente preocupación el nuevo padre mientras observa con pánico a sus compañeros de trabajo - ¿No me digas que se lo llevaron las enfermeras?

-No te preocupes Chico Insecto, tu hijo está en buenas manos... - responde Booth sin poder contener la risa ante la exagerada reacción de su amigo - …aunque no es precisamente una doctora en medicina...

-No me digas que... - el semblante de Hodgins cambia rápidamente a uno de alivio al ver que por la puerta de la habitación aparece su hijo en brazos de la mejor doctora que podía pedir en este caso.

-¡Falanges! ¡Mira mis falanges! - dice Brennan con algarabía hacia un feliz y despierto Michael que no deja de reír ante el juego de manos que Bones hace a pocos centímetros de su diminuto rostro - ¡Falanges bailarinas! Oh, buenos días Dr. Hodgins.

-¿Puedo pedirlo de vuelta? - dice Hodgins extendiendo los brazos para recibir de vuelta al niño.

-Me parece lógico... - dice Brennan poniendo al niño en las manos de su padre y cambia su semblante a uno más serio mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Booth - creo que necesito mis manos libres para lo que vamos a decirles...

-¡Esperen un minuto! ¿No me digan que ustedes dos...? - dice Hodgins entre shock y alegría al ver la escena que tiene frente a sí, como respuesta obtiene un asentimiento por parte de la antropóloga - ¡Vaya! ¡Creo que alguien del FBI acaba de ganar un millón de dólares!

-Y eso no es todo...

-¡Estoy embarazada! - grita Brennan impetuosamente, lo cual hace que Ángela grite de alegría, seguido de un "¡Felicidades!" y Hodgins quede completamente congelado.

-¿Estás bien Hodgins? ¿Jack? - dice Booth, mitad sarcasmo mitad seriedad.

-Déjalo, estará ibien dentro de uso minutos... - dice Ángela divertida ante la situación.

-¿Tú crees? Parece que se le descompuso algo... - contesta Brennan con su característica ingenuidad.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos así... - dice Booth mientras toma a Michael y lo pone en brazos de su madre,ya que está llorando por comida - pero de pronto es interrumpido por su celular - sí... está bien, llegaremos allá en 15 minutos...

-¿Sucede algo Booth? - pregunta Brennan un tanto confundida ante los comentarios de su compañero de trabajo.

-Solo el hecho de que nuestro día libre se fue al trasto gracias a uno de tus internos... - dice Booth mientras toma a Bones de uno de sus brazos y se dirigen a la puerta de la habitación - te avisaré si necesitamos tu ayuda Hodgins, sino nos veremos mañana que los den de alta.

-Adiós chicos... - dice Ángela despidiéndose de la pareja con un ademán.

-¡Felicidades Doctora Brennan! ¿Quién es el p...? - despierta Hodgins finalmente de su letargo, pero se da cuenta de que frente a él ya no hay nadie.

-Creo que regresaste de la luna demasiado tarde...

-¿Ya lo sabías, cierto? - dice el entomólogo sentándose en la camilla de su esposa y observa a Michael, la artista solo contesta con una sonrisa, porque Hodgins ya sabe de antemano la respuesta.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN**

-Booth, ¿Por qué estamos en el laboratorio? - pregunta Brennan confundida mientras avanzan por el Instituto, pasando de largo la plataforma forense e ingresando a la parte más oscura del edificio - pensé que íbamos a una escena del crimen...

-Bones, lamento decirte que esta es la escena del crimen... - dice Booth soltando por primera vez en 20 minutos la mano de Brennan mientras ambos ingresan en la sala en cuestión: El Limbo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? - pregunta Brennan con alarma, al ver que por todo el suelo están desperdigados huesos humanos y algunas cajas contenedoras.

-Necesitaba un poco de dinero, así que le pedí a la Doctora Saroyan que me diera un poco de trabajo extra, así que me mandó aquí a identificar algunos restos... - responde un hombre de apariencia sombría y deprimente, larguirucho y con barba de varios días, que está sentado en el primer peldaño de una escalera mientras su brazo está siendo vendado por un paramédico - … apenas estaba comenzando a analizar el primer esqueleto cuando perdí el equilibrio en esta misma escalera y me pasé llevando varios contenedores en el trayecto hacia el suelo...

-¿Y por qué demonios no empezaste por los que están abajo Fisher? - pregunta Booth confundido mientras toma nota de lo que sucedió en la escena - ¿Y por qué nos mandaron a llamar aquí? Esto es algo que puedes resolver tú solo. Tú lo causaste, tú lo reparas.

-Porque yo pedí precisamente que iniciara con un caso en específico... - responde una mujer afroamericana y de traje formal mientras ingresa en la escena - y ustedes dos están aquí Seeley porque tenemos ocho esqueletos desperdigados por toda la sala.

-Y tú que pensabas que el laboratorio no se volvería un caos por un día que me tomara libre... - dice Bones entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Booth - Además, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? estamos en el Limbo de todas maneras, está lleno de esqueletos...- pregunta la doctora Brennan, sin salir de su perplejidad mientras disiente al ver el tiempo que les tomará clasificar y pegar cada uno de los restos que fueron destrozados por la caída...

-Bones... - dice Booth suspirando, intentando no insultar a su compañera debido a su más que conocida ingenuidad - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que solo hay siete contenedores en el suelo?

Se agradecen los comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de estar un tiempo fuera ya que escribo esta historia tanto en español como en inglés (lo mejor que puedo), aquí está el capítulo 2:**

**Disclaimer: Si Bones me perteneciera, Hannah jamás hubiera existido.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SORPRESAS**

-Y tú que pensabas que el laboratorio no se volvería un caos por un día que me tomara libre... - dice Bones entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Booth - Además, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? estamos en el Limbo de todas maneras, está lleno de esqueletos...- pregunta la doctora Brennan, sin salir de su perplejidad mientras disiente al ver el tiempo que les tomará clasificar y pegar cada uno de los restos que fueron destrozados por la caída...

-Bones... - dice Booth suspirando, intentando no insultar a su compañera debido a su más que conocida ingenuidad - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que solo hay siete contenedores en el suelo?

-Oh... - responde la antropóloga a manera de disculpa mientras se pone de pie nuevamente y observa al interno, quien está terminando de ser vendado - Bien Señor Fisher, tal como el Agente Booth acaba de indicarle, usted se encargará de reclasificar y recomponer los huesos... si necesita mi ayuda estaré en mi oficina.

-¿Le sucede algo a la Doctora Brennan? - dice la mujer afroamericana mientras observa a la aludida abandonar El Limbo.

-¿De qué hablas Camille? - pregunta Booth un tanto confundido, ya que sigue enfocado en su libreta de apuntes.

-Seeley, ella jamás dejaría a un interno trabajando solo con un cadáver, menos aún cuando son tantos...

-Ya ni hablemos de estar de acuerdo con usted Agente Booth... - dice Fisher mientras se levanta de la escalera y comienza a recoger los restos y colocándolos en un contenedor - … ninguno de nosotros los ha visto estar de acuerdo en nada. Jamás.

-Tú regresa a los esqueletos Fisher, que para eso te contrataron... - ordena Booth mientras coloca su libreta en su bolsillo y comienza a dar pasos agigantados para poder evadir algunas astillas y trozos de hueso que están en su camino a la salida -… yo iré a hablar con ella.

"Como mi día quedó arruinado a causa de ese tonto incidente, supongo que debería de ocuparme en algo..." - pienso mientras tomo asiento frente a mi escritorio y enciendo la computadora - "...tal vez debería de continuar mi libro, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo y mi editor está presionando."

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar allá? - me interrumpe bruscamente una voz masculina, por lo que levanto la vista de la pantalla para confirmar mis sospechas de quien se trata.

-¿De qué hablas Seeley? - le respondo regresando la vista a la pantalla.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? - responde con una tercera pregunta, mientras comienza a contar con el índice de la mano derecha - Primero, acabas de dejar a un interno trabajando solo con ocho cadáveres, y para más señas tenía que ser Fisher, y ambos sabemos que no es muy buena idea dejar a un tipo deprimente con 8 esqueletos.

-Booth, tú más que nadie sabe que los internos necesitan trabajo de campo, no importa que tan deprimentes o macabras sean sus aficiones, así que nunca está demás dejarlos solos.

-Concuerdo... pero eso no responde la segunda cuestión: ¿Desde cuando estás de acuerdo con lo que yo digo? es más... ¿Desde cuando me llamas Seeley?

-¿Eso es algo malo? - le respondo mientras me pongo de pie y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato - una persona tiende a equivocarse de vez en cuando.

-Sí, pero tú no lo haces muy seguido...

-¿Cuál es la tercera pregunta?

-¿Còmo debería de cobrarte lo que me debes de esta mañana? - responde el agente viéndome con cara de malicia - ¿Qué te parece un poco de sexo salvaje en la oficina?

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso, estamos en un lugar lleno de gente y la oficina tiene ventanas...

-¿Por qué no? Sweets y Daisy lo hacen todo el tiempo...

-Nada de sexo en el trabajo... además el sexo salvaje puede dañar al bebé...

-Está bien, no hay sexo... - dice con una sonrisa, pero eso no detiene la negociación - ¿Qué tal una cena romántica a la luz de las velas?

-Seeley, no tengo tiempo para eso hoy, tengo que terminar este capítulo de mi libro antes de que mi editor me mate...

-Está bien... ¿Qué tal un beso como premio de consolación? - dice el agente poniéndose al lado del escritorio a mi escritorio e inclinándose hacia mi rostro.

-En la mejilla - le respondo sonriendo, ya que sé que no se desharé de él hasta que lo complazca.

-En la boca - dice él comenzando la negociación.

-En la mejilla.

-Quiero un beso francés.

-En la mejilla.

-¿De lengüita?

-¡Seeley!

-¿Cambia chicles?

-¡Bien, esto ya cayó en lo ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera estoy mascando chicle! - le contesto, aunque sé que solo está jugando conmigo, le sigo la corriente ya que estoy desesperada ante su insistencia. Esto hace que Booth se desternille de la risa.

-¿Qué tal un beso de trompita? - pregunta una última vez inclinándose hacia mì levantando los labios para enfatizar el tipo de beso que quiere.

-Está bien... pero solo uno, después me tienes que dejar trabajar tranquila... - respondo cediendo finalmente, me pongo de pie y tomo sus manos hasta que finalmente y finalmente nos damos un tierno y lo que se supone iba a ser un corto beso en la boca hasta que...

-Doctora Brennan, necesito que me de su informe del caso del boliche... - interrumpe una voz femenina, mientras su dueña levanta la vista de su archivo y ve a la pareja en tal situación comprometedora.

-¿Por qué la Doctora Saroyan me habrá enviado a analizar estos restos al Angelatrón? Ángela no estará aquí hasta dentro de algunas semanas - dice para sí mismo el larguirucho interno de turno en el Jeffersonian mientras avanza por los pasillos del laboratorio hasta llegar a una oficina llena de retratos, bocetos hechos con lápiz y algunos esqueletos falsos. - ¿Qué haces aquí Wendell? - Pregunta Fisher confundido al ver que frente a una pantalla plana de la computadora en lugar de una mujer embarazada en bata azul se encuentra un hombre rubio y más joven que él y de bata gris.

-Hola a ti también Fisher - responde el aludido dándose la vuelta, - la doctora Saroyan me dijo que tenías unos restos para que los analizara en el Angelatrón.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Wendell? - responde el otro interno revisando el gafete del otro interno en este aparece la palabra "INTERNO", pero sobre ella aparece una improvisada nota a mano que dice: "Artista forense de reemplazo" - Tenía entendido de que solo pueden tener a un interno trabajando por caso...

-Yo no estoy menos sorprendido que tú Fisher, pero no me mandaron aquí como antropólogo, sino para reemplazar a Ángela debido a su licencia por maternidad.

-¿Y desde cuando eres experto en supercomputadoras?

-No soy precisamente un experto, pero Ángela me enseñó ayer, así que puedo ayudarte a reconstruir los restos sin ningún problema...

-¿Y qué hace ella en la pantalla de tu laptop?

-Hola Fisher, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- se oye la voz de Ángela desde la computadora, saludando con la mano -… y Wendell, espero que no lo dejes tocar mi computadora en lo que trabajan juntos.

-No te preocupes Ángela, no lo dejaré... - responde el interno mientras cierra la sesión de video y pone la computadora en hibernación - Fisher, dije que sabia como funcionaba el Angelatrón, no que sabía todo de él...

-Ya que no tengo más opción, supongo que deberíamos de empezar a trabajar antes de que la Doctora Saroyan nos encuentre discutiendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo... - ya que ambos internos se han puesto de acuerdo, cada uno de ellos toma un grupo de huesos y comienzan a escanearlos con la computadora.

-Wendell, ¿Puedes incrementar un poco el zoom en esta parte? - dice Fisher tras 5 minutos de silencio, mientras señala la parte superior de un fémur.

-Claro... - responde el otro interno mientras toma el control de la computadora y comienza a manipularlo, pero la pantalla empieza a moverse locamente mientras aleja y acerca el zoom.

-¡¿Qué haces Wendell?! ¡¿No que sabías como utilizar la computadora?

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Solo necesito hacer un par de cosas aquí...!

-¡Ves! ¡No sucede nada! - diciendo esto, Fisher toma con fuerza el tablero de control, pero Wendel se resiste a dejarlo ir - ¡Déjame intentarlo!

-¡No puedes Fisher! ¡Si Ángela te descubre usando su computadora ambos estamos muertos!

Durante toda la discusión por ver quien tenía en control, ninguno de los internos se dio cuenta de que por accidente presionaron un botón que no debían. Esto causa que en la pantalla del Angelatrón empiecen a salir imágenes totalmente al azar: una explosión atómica, niños jugando, cadáveres, reconstrucciones de crímenes y hasta un gatito jugando con un cráneo.

-Oh-oh - dice Fisher confundido ante la escena de la computadora - amigo, creo que a la computadora le entró un virus o algo así.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -dice Wendell volteando hacia la pantalla y ve toda la serie de imágenes - ¡Por Dios Fisher! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡Presionaste Pulgar!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el experto en supercomputadoras!

-¡Vete de aquí fisher!¡Deja los restos, yo me encargo del análisis después!

-Wendell, yo no...

-Vete antes de que me enoje...

-Pero... - Fisher no puede continuar ya que Wendell apunta directamente hacia la salida.

CONTINUARÁ...

**a/n: espero sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, después de un rato sin publicar algo en español, les dejo el siguiente capítulo:**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—¿Qué tal un beso de trompita? — pregunta una última vez inclinándose hacia mì levantando los labios para enfatizar el tipo de beso que quiere.

—Está bien... pero solo uno, después me tienes que dejar trabajar tranquila... — respondo cediendo finalmente, me pongo de pie y tomo sus manos y finalmente nos damos un tierno y lo que se supone iba a ser un corto beso en la boca hasta que...

—Doctora Brennan, necesito que me de su informe del caso del boliche... — interrumpe una voz femenina, mientras su dueña levanta la vista de su archivo y ve a la pareja en tal situación comprometedora — ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Sí/No... Camille/Doctora Saroyan... nosotros/yo... bueno/este... — empiezan a decir al mismo tiempo Booth y Brennan, mientras ambos se separan rápidamente, más rojos que un tomate debido a la vergüenza.

—Creo que debería de regresar más tarde... — responde la jefa del equipo sonriendo de buena manera y señalando hacia la salida.

—No, quédate Camille... — dice Booth dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella ya ha salido.

—¡¿Ves por qué no me gusta que estemos solos?! — se queja Brennan mientras se acerca a Booth por la espalda y lo golpea en el brazo.

—Entiendo tu punto Bones, pero no tenías que golpearme tan f... — Booth se soba el lugar donde recibió el golpe, pero es interrumpido bruscamente por un beso que Brennan le planta en la boca sin previo aviso — ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Me gustó el beso que me diste antes y quería agradecértelo...

—Pues ahora es mi turno de agradecerte... — dice Booth acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Brennan, pero ahora son interrumpidos por un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de ella.

—Creo que el bebé tiene otros planes... — dice la doctora con una sonrisa observando su aún plano vientre.

—Quédate aquí trabajando en tu libro, yo iré a conseguir algo a las máquinas expendedoras...

—Está bien, pero no te tardes, eh — dice ella mientras retoma su asiento frente a la computadora y ve a su compañero ser interceptado por Cam.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan Seeley? — pregunta la forense con una sonrisa mientras observa al agente insertando una moneda y oprimiendo un botón para una barra de granola, repite el proceso y camina de regreso a la oficina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de qué?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Todos en el Jeffersonian han estado especulando durante años acerca de ustedes dos! ¡¿Y cuando al fin sucede ustedes se hacen los locos?!

—Es un punto interesante el que planteas Camille, pero no tengo tiempo para responder tus preguntas. Si quieres salir de dudas, pregúntale a Bones — Cam se detiene frente a la entrada de la oficina, entendiendo la indirecta, por lo que prefiere esperar a que Booth salga de ahí para poder hablar con la antropóloga.

—¿Qué quería Cam? — pregunta Brennan tomando la barra de granola que le da Booth y comienza a devorarla como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

—Calma Bones, te vas a indigestar si comes tan rápido.

—No te preocupes... en unos minutos estaré en el baño sin importar lo que coma... — responde mientras sigue masticando la barra — pero sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

—Solo me preguntó cuanto tiempo llevábamos saliendo.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que te preguntara a ti...

—Muy gracioso... — dice con la boca llena, sonriendo al darse cuenta que Booth ya sabìa de antemano que ella encontraría la manera de deshacerse de Cam sin revelar nada — cambiando de tema ¿Acaso, no tienes pensado ir a trabajar hoy?

—Ese era el plan hasta que tu querido interno arruinó todo... — responde Booth con un suspiro mientras dirige su mirada a la salida — supongo que debería de ocuparme en algo mientras los internos revelan las identidades de las víctimas...

—Supongo — responde Bones mientras comienza a devorar la segunda barra y ve como su pareja abandona la sala sin decir nada, por lo que se levanta a alcanzarlo y le grita: — ¡Booth!

—¿Qué pasa Bones?

—No quería que te fueras sin un beso de despedida... — dice Bones mientras se acerca con lentitud a los labios de su compañero hasta que finalmente se besan, sin importarles que están a plena vista de todo el personal que trabaja en el Instituto Jeffersonian. Algunos de ellos comienzan a aplaudir, otros a hablar entre ellos y algunos solo se limitan a sonreír al ver la escena que habían estado esperando durante años.

—Así que ya han descubierto la identidad de siete víctimas, ¿cierto? — dice un hombre joven y colocho vestido de manera similar a Booth, mientras ambos degustan un poco de comida china.

—Así es Sweets, solo estamos esperando a que Wendell y Fisher terminen de clasificar los restos y ver si coinciden con sus contenedores. De esa manera sabremos quien es la octava víctima...

—Tengo una duda agente Booth... ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de esconder un cadáver en un laboratorio que se encarga de resolver crímenes?

—Sweets... ¿Conoces el dicho: "la mejor forma de esconder una verdad es entre mil mentiras"? Lo mismo se aplica a los cadáveres en El Limbo. Ese esqueleto pudo pasar varios meses o incluso décadas entre esos contenedores sin que nadie notara nada raro...

—Entiendo su punto Agente Booth, pero mi pregunta realmente es: ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de evadir las cámaras, guardias de seguridad, dispositivos de detección y demás solo para esconder un esqueleto?

—Espera un momento Sweets. Creo que tienes una pista en todo lo que acabas de decir... — antes de que Booth logre siquiera empezar a formar su idea en la cabeza suena su celular — Booth.

—Agente Booth, hemos descubierto la identidad de la octava víctima — se oye la voz de Wendell al otro lado de la línea mientras analiza la fotografía de la víctima en el Angelatrón — su nombre es Susan Craftmore, estoy enviándole el perfil a su correo en estos momentos...

—Gracias Wendell, llámame si tienes más información.

—Claro Agente Booth...

—Oye Sweets, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? — pregunta de improviso al apagar su celular.

—Claro Agente Booth, siempre estoy abierto a esas posibilidades, aunque ustedes no estén de acuerdo del todo con mis métodos...

—Sí, lo que tú digas... espérame un segundo que me llegó el perfil de la víctima... — dice Booth mientras en la pantalla de su teléfono aparece la fotografía de una mujer joven, cabello castaño corto y ojos azules, debajo de esta aparece el nombre Susan Craftman — no puede ser...

—¿Amiga suya? — pregunta Sweets preocupado al ver la cara de estupefacción del Agente ante la fotografía.

—Por desgracia no Sweets, pero sí la reconozco. Le preguntaré a Bones solo para asegurarme — el agente entra a la opción de reenviar con dirección a "Bones" con este mensaje: ¿Reconoces a esta chica?

—¿Cuál es su pregunta personal Agente Booth?

—Sw... — intenta decir el Agente tras suspirar a causa de la insistencia del psicólogo, pero prefiere tomar otro camino — Lance, ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que tu libro no estaba equivocado después de todo?

—¿Está bromeando cierto? — responde el psicólogo con una sonrisa de incredúlidad, pero al observar la seriedad del agente la borra de inmediato, ya que es la primera vez que Booth lo llama por su nombre de pila, lo cual lo toma como una buena señal de lo que está a punto de decirle — ¿Me está diciendo que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ese día, aún después de haberlo negado durante tantos años, usted y la Doctora Brennan se atraen el uno al otro?

—Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, pero sí, he querido hablar de esto con alguien más que no sea ella...

La conversación es interrumpida nuevamente por un mensaje de texto, esta vez es la respuesta de Brennan: Sí, es una estudiante que trabajó con nosotros cuando Zack estaba internado en el hospital ¿Por qué?. Suspirando, Booth le envía el mensaje de respuesta: Esa chica es la octava víctima.

—¿Sucede algo Booth? — pregunta Sweets confundido por el silencio incómodo que hay en la habitación.

—Bones acaba de confirmar mis sospechas... ¿Recuerdas hace algunos años cuando Zack resultó ser el aprendiz del Gormogón? — Sweets asiente sin decir nada, por lo que Booth se acomoda en su asiento y entrelaza sus dedos antes de continuar: — durante ese caso Bones se vio obligada a contratar a algunos estudiantes para que la ayudaran a identificar algunos restos en el Limbo. El cuerpo que encontraron esta mañana es de una de esas estudiantes...

—¡Oh por Dios! — grita Sweets entre estado de shock y confusión, y ambos agentes se quedan en silencio para asimilar toda la información que tienen hasta el momento, lo cual es interrumpido por otra llamada al teléfono de Booth, esta vez el número es desconocido.

—Booth... ¿Sí?... Entiendo... ¿Dónde?... Estaré ahí en 20 minutos...

—¿Sucede algo Agente Booth?

—Tenemos un testigo en el caso y está dispuesto a contactarme, así que voy para allá...

—¿Quiere que vaya con usted?

—Solo es un testigo Sweets, yo puedo solo con esto... — dice con una sonrisa mientras la puerta del elevador se cierra.

—Si usted lo dice... — murmura Sweets con duda mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras — siempre he pensado que el Agente Booth es demasiado confiado...

—¡¿Cómo demonios pasó esto Sweets?! — grita Brennan con evidente ira, aventando al psicòlogo contra la pared del pasillo del hospital, una vez arrinconado toma al joven por el cuello y lo levanta del suelo para su sorpresa (a pesar de que es mucho màs alta que él, Sweets jamás pensó que tuviera tanta fuerza) mientras Cam se acerca a ambos — ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que le dispararan?!

—¡No fue mi culpa Doctora Brennan! ¡El Agente Booth decidió que tenía que ir solo a ese lugar! Me di cuenta de que era una situación algo sospechosa así que decidí seguirlo, pero cuando llegué ahí ya era demasiado tarde, Booth ya había recibido un disparo en el estómago y el tirador ya había escapado sin dejar rastros...

—¡Si algo le pasa a Seeley te juro...! ¡Te juro que...! — Brennan está demasiado alterada y furiosa como para ponerse a amenazar al psicólogo, por lo que decide soltarlo con la mayor fuerza que puede y se dirige hacia Cam y se pone a su lado, intentando no desatar su ira contra ella también.

—Creo que lo mejor será que le pidamos información a las enfermeras — dice Sweets parándose y sacudiendo su traje.

—Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo servirles? — dice la recepcionista del hospital al ver acercarse al trío.

—Buenas noches enfermera, necesitamos información acerca de un paciente, su nombre es Seeley Booth — responde Cam poniéndose al frente.

—Sí, el Agente Booth, lo trajeron hace media hora. Pues él aún está en cirugía, pero si desean puedo dejarlos ingresar a la habitación que tiene designada... —dice la enfermera mientras comienza a teclear algo en su computadora — solo necesito sus nombres y vínculo familiar con el paciente...

—¿Vínculo familiar? — pregunta Brennan finalmente, confundida y acongojada ante la situación en la que se encuentran, ya que ninguno de ellos es familiar de él, excepto por... — No... no puedo entrar... no puedo soportar verlo así... — responde la antropóloga entre sollozos, intentando contener las lágrimas mientras se separa de sus amigos y comienza a correr —… si alguien me necesita estaré en el baño...

—¿Le sucede algo a la Doctora Brennan? Jamás la había visto comportarse así...

—No lo sé Sweets, ha estado actuando así durante todo el día... — dice Cam mientras comienza a seguir a la antropóloga, no sin antes ordenar a Sweets: — ¡Ve a buscar a Ángela y a Jack y diles todo, yo iré con ella!

/play/cityville/?&amp;loc=es_ES


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, dos reviews apenas, pero vamos avanzando, de momento solo les aviso que publico los viernes. Espero les guste el capítulo,

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—¿Vínculo familiar? — pregunto finalmente, confundida y acongojada ante la situación en la que nos encontramos, ya que ninguno de nosotros es familiar de él, excepto por... — No... no puedo entrar... no puedo soportar verlo así... — respondo entre sollozos, intentando contener las lágrimas mientras me separo de mis amigos y comienzo a correr —… si alguien me necesita estaré en el baño...

Cuando siento que estoy lo suficientemente lejos de ellos comienzo a bajar la velocidad y entro al baño de mujeres, me siento en el retrete y ahí dejó que mis sentimientos se desahoguen y finalmente rompo en llanto.

—Toc—toc... — oigo la voz de la Doctora Saroyan que camina desde la puerta del baño hacia donde yo me encuentro sentada y me observa con preocupación — ¿Sucede algo malo Doctora Brennan?

—Todo está bien Doctora Saroyan... solo son las hormonas las que me tienen así...

—¿Hormonas? — pregunta confundida, pero tras unos segundos su rostro me indica que comienza a comprender, por lo que finalmente se pone en cuclillas y se pone a la misma altura de mis ojos — Doc... Temperance, Seeley necesita de nuestro apoyo. Si a ti lo único que te preocupa es no ser un familiar directo de él, no hay ningún problema, estoy más que seguro que Hank o Parker estarán más que agradecidos por el favor, sobre todo porque eres lo más cercano que él tiene a un familiar entre todos nosotros...

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, Cam... — digo entre sollozos mientras enjuago mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi sueter — me preocupa Booth... no quiero ver a Seeley en ese estado...

—Temperance, hemos visto a Seeley en situaciones peores, incluso estuviste presente con él cuando lo operaron de ese tumor cerebral. Comparado con eso, un disparo no es nada... Aunque entiendo el hecho de que finalmente hayas formado una relación seria con él te sientas de esa manera. Es normal desahogarse, incluso para ti, que tienes fama de tener un corazón de hielo.

—No es la vergüenza de que me vean llorar lo que me preocupa, Cam... sé que esto sonará irracional, pero lo que me preocupa es el miedo... — digo entre sollozos mientras hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos — …miedo de perder a Seeley... miedo de que él no despierte... miedo de que no regrese a casa... miedo... miedo de que mi bebé no conozca a su padre...

—Temperance... — responde la mujer mientras se acerca a mí y me toma entre sus brazos para intentar consolarme — ten por seguro que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que Seeley conozca a ese niño.

—… Tras esperarlo durante media hora en el estacionamiento, el Agente Booth finalmente abandonó el edificio y se dirigió a lo que supongo era el lugar de encuentro con el supuesto testigo... — cuenta Sweets a Hodgins y a Ángela en la recepción del hospital.

—¡Por Dios Sweets! ¿A pesar de haberlo seguido tan cerca no pudiste llegar a tiempo para hacer algo? — dice Ángela preocupada escuchando con atención al miembro más joven del equipo.

—¡Hice todo lo que pude Ángela, pero el Agente Booth me llevaba demasiada ventaja! Encontré fácilmente su vehículo estacionado, pero cuando finalmente encontré al agente Booth él ya había recibido el disparo y no había rastro alguno del atacante.

—¿Pero qué hacía él ahí para empezar? ¡Booth no es tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan obvia!

—Creo que yo puedo responder a eso... — interrumpe bruscamente un hombre de traje y ojos avellanados mientras se acerca al grupo.

—¿Tú sabes algo de esto Hacker? — pregunta Hodgins, alterado ante la presencia del jefe de Booth — ¿Fuiste tú el que lo mandó a una muerte casi segura?

—¡Claro que no! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Sé perfectamente que si le pasa algo Booth, Brennan me hará lo mismo a mí!

—¡Pues será mejor que comiences a explicar Andy si no quieres que todos hagamos lo mismo! — amenaza Ángela golpeando el pecho del agente con el dedo.

—Estaba sentado en mi escritorio cuando Booth entró a mi oficina sosteniendo un teléfono...

—¿Andy? — es interrumpido el agente, mientras Brennan, apoyada en el hombro de Cam, arecen frente a ellos — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Booth llegó a mi oficina antes de ir al lugar donde lo citó el "testigo", y venía a ver como estaba la situación para reportarla a mi superior.

—¿Él llegó a tu oficina antes de ir a la escena? — pregunta Brennan con ira al escuchar la insolente excusa del agente — ¡¿Fuiste tú el que lo envió ahí Hacker?!

—¡Por supuesto que no Temperance! — dice levantando las manos para defenderse de cualquier cosa que la mujer intente hacer — ¡Booth más que nadie sabía que esa era una trampa!

—¡Si algo le pasa a Seeley te juro que te haré exactamente lo mismo a ti y a Sweets! — amenaza la Doctora Brennan antes de regresar al hombro de Cam a sollozar. Andy le dirige una mirada de miedo a Sweets, pero este solo asiente con igual o más temor que el agente.

—Será mejor que comiences a explicarte Andy si no quieres ser linchado en 5 minutos — dice Cam intenando disimular su furia mientras soba la espalda de la antropóloga...

—Eso intentaba hacer hasta que ustedes dos me interrumpieron... — intenta explicar, pero al ver las miradas de ira del equipo, decide que es mejor ir al grano — ...ejem... bueno, como iba diciendo...

**HORA Y MEDIA ANTES **

** —**Bien Director Cullen, yo me encargaré... saludos a su esposa... adiós... — dice Hacker mientras cuelga su teléfono y comienza a acomodarse en su silla, pero al ver a un viejo amigo acercarse por la puerta, se da cuenta que no será una tarde tan sencilla como él pensaba — ¿Sucede algo Seeley?

—Andy, necesito tu ayuda para que alguien del departamento confirme este número de teléfono y dirección... — dice Booth mientras le da a su superior su teléfono y una nota de papel.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al Escuadrón de Nerds? Pensé que ese era su trabajo...

—Sucede que esta es una situación demasiado delicada Andy... — dice Booth sentándose frente al escritorio y entrelaza sus dedos debajo de su nariz — no puedo dejar que mi equipo analice esta información sin que queden comprometidos, ellos o la información...

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Seeley? ¿Acaso piensas ir ahí y jugar el papel de tiro al blanco para un posible asesino?

—Eso es lo último que tenía pensado hacer... — dice soltando un suspiro mientras se pone de pie y se queda parado en la puerta — pero es la única pista clara que tenemos...

—Seeley...

—Hacker... si algo me sucede, quiero que no te separes de Brennan hasta que esto termine... — el agente se voltea y lo amenaza, para aclarar las cosas — … pero si te atreves a tocar a mi novia, no vivirás para contarlo.

—No te preocupes... — dice tragando saliva ante la mirada amenazante de su subordinado, hasta que finalmente cae en la cuenta de quien es su novia, tras unos segundos de perplejidad continúa — aunque quisiera la Doctora Brennan no me dejaría acercarme a ella y salir ileso...

—Eso explica por que estuve esperándolo media hora en el estacionamiento... — dice Sweets cuando Hacker termina la historia.

—¿Tienen alguna pista del atacante? — pregunta Brennan entre sollozos mientras se seca las lágrimas con el suéter.

—Ninguna, el número nos lleva hasta un teléfono público alejado de la escena del crimen y los forenses apenas han llegado a la escena... estoy esperando a que me digan los resultados preliminares.

—¿Amigos del Agente Booth? — interrumpe una enfermera desde el mostrador de recepción.

—Somos nosotros... — responde Cam levantando la mano y dirigiéndose al mostrador — ¿Qué noticias tiene de Seeley?

—El Agente Booth acaba de salir de cirugía, por lo que pueden entrar a visitarlo cuando deseen, aunque tardará varias horas en recuperar la consciencia...

—Gracias Enfermera.

—Yo iré de regreso al J. Edgar Hoover a esperar la información de los peritos — dice Hacker con nerviosismo al ver la cara de pocos amigos del resto del equipo — yo te llamo Camille si encontramos alguna pista...

—¿Estás lista? — pregunta Cam a Brennan, quien asiente y se seca las nuevas lágrimas. El grupo comienza a avanzar hasta la habitación designada, a la cual entra únicamente Brennan.

—¿Qué le sucede finalmente a la Doctora Brennan, Doctora Saroyan? — pregunta Sweets de improviso, mientras él y los Hodgins le dirigen una mirada a la jefa — ¿Has averiguado por qué se comporta así?

—Sí, me lo dijo hace cinco minutos Lance, pero no puedo decirte nada... no sin su consentimiento.

—Oh, ya veo, es algo respecto al caso... — dice Sweets con ingenuidad — ahora entiendo, secreto profesional...

—En eso te equivocas, niño, es un secreto personal... — interrumpe Ángela ante la imprudencia del psicólogo — si Brennan quisiera decírtelo ya lo sabrías.

—¡Lo entiendo bien Ángela! ¡Pero ellos nunca me dicen nada aún si insisto!

—Chico, este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para preguntar este tipo de cosas... créeme, tarde o temprano te enterarás de todo, pero no será hoy.

—Sí, pero...

La discusión es súbitamente interrumpida por un ruido seco proveniente de la habitación, como si alguien hubiera caído al suelo de cerámica.

—¡Doctora Brennan! — gritan los cuatro miembros del equipo en estado de shock al ver a la antropóloga tendida en el suelo inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hoy es viernes, y como cada viernes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. XD

**CAPÍTULO 5**

—¿Vamos a visitar a papi? — oigo una joven y delicada voz que proviene de la misma altura de mi cintura.

—Así es cariño, vamos a ir a visitar a papi hoy ya que es un día muy especial... — le respondo mientras observo a la pequeña que sostiene mi mano.

—¿Por qué hoy es un día especial? — pregunta con inocencia, y me observa con esos cristalinos ojos azules que heredó de mí...

—Ya te lo he explicado cariño... hoy hace cinco años tu papá se fue al Cielo...

—Pero mami, tú misma has dicho muchas veces que el Cielo no existe, que solo es un invento de las religiones, y tú nunca mientes — dice la niña mientras ambas nos detenemos frente a la làpida que reza: "Seeley Joseph Booth,, padre, compañero, agente y gran amigo".

—Muchas veces digo eso cariño, pero al ver la lápida de tu padre, a veces pienso que tenía razón... a veces solo necesitamos un poco de fe...

—¡Temperance! — oigo la voz que me interrumpe a la lejanìa, mientras abro los ojos para ver una figura borrosa frente a mi — ¡Por favor cariño, reacciona!

—¿D—dònde estoy? — pregunto mientras comienzo a recuperar la consciencia, pero sigo sin distinguir a la mujer que me habla.

—¡Tempe! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! — oigo la voz de mi mejor amiga mientras se aleja un poco para soltar un suspiro de alivio — nos tenías preocupados por un minuto.

—¿Q—qué pasó? — pregunto mientras intento sentarme en la camilla donde me colocaron, a tiempo que mi cabeza recibe un fuerte dolor, al ver hacia mi abdomen veo que tengo conectados algunos cables a su alrededor, lo cual despierta demasiada preocupación — ¡El bebé! ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

—Tu bebé está bien Temperance, las enfermeras colocaron un monitor para asegurarse que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones... —responde Cam, que está junto a Booth y me mira con confusión — ya que te desmayaste y estuviste inconsciente por 5 minutos...

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó cariño? — pregunta de nuevo Ángela — no entiendo por qué te desmayaste, máxime tú que siempre estás pendiente de lo que haces...

—Creo que fue por la inanición... — le respondo con franqueza, evitando mirarlas a los ojos — no he comido nada desde esta mañana en el laboratorio...

—Eso sumado al hecho de ver a Seeley en una cama de hospital... — dice Cam mientras observa a sus subalternas con preocupación, pero pronto cambia su rostro a una sonrisa señalando hacia el monitor mientras continúa: — y dime... ¿Cómo se siente escuchar los latidos del corazón de tu bebé por primera vez?

—Y de nuevo nos excluyeron de entrar en el cuarto... — se queja Sweets mientras, sentado en una silla de la sala de espera mientras Hodgins se sienta junto a él cargando a su hijo — acaba de amanecer y ni siquiera hemos podido ver a Booth desde la puerta...

—No seas tan impulsivo Sweets, esa fue una emergencia por lo que era necesario que atendieran a la Doctora Brennan lo antes posible. Además es un hospital, nosotros solo haríamos estorbo...

—Lo sé, solo estoy preocupado por el hecho de que dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo están en sendas camillas de hospital y que aún no sepamos nada de ellos...

—Sweets, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo... — responde Hodgins viendo al novato con desdeño, pero es interrumpido por el celular de Sweets.

—Sweets... — dice el psicòlogo despuès de soltar un suspiro — ¡¿Què?! ¡Voy de inmediato!

—Espera Sweets, ¿A dónde vas?

—¡El FBI capturó a un posible sospechoso de dispararle a Booth! — dice el psicólogo desde el pasillo, pero se detiene unos segundos para responder al científico — ¡Detuvieron a Max Keenan!

—¿El padre de Brennan? Pensé que ya se había reconciliado con Booth... ¡Sweets! ¡Espera! — dice el fanático de las conspiraciones intentando correr tras el joven, pero un bostezo proveniente de sus brazos le hace recordar que no puede abandonar el hospital hasta que encontrar a su esposa o una enfermera.

—Y dime... ¿Qué se siente escuchar los latidos del corazón de tu bebé por primera vez? — me pregunta la Doctora Saroyan con una sonrisa mientras ve el monitor fetal junto a mí.

—Solo deseo que él estuviera aquí conmigo escuchándolos... — digo con seriedad mientras miro a mi compañero que sigue sin recuperar la consciencia.

—No te preocupes Tempe... — dice mi mejor amiga tomando mi mano y la golpea para darme ánimos — solo está dormido, pronto va a despertar... — mientras dice esto el monitor fetal tiene un pequeño incremento en sus latidos, lo que hace que las tres sonriamos.

De pronto un gruñido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación despierta mi atención. Veo directamente a la camilla de él y veo como empieza a moverse, gruñir y fruncir el ceño.

—¡Booth! — gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo mientras Cam y Ángela se dirigen al Agente.

Pero yo no puedo levantarme tan fácilmente debido a los electrodos conectados a mi vientre, por lo que decido quitarlos. ¡Debo estar junto a él cuando despierte!

—¿Do—Dónde estoy? —pregunta mientras abre sus ojos y mira directamente las lágrimas que salen de los míos — ¿Qué pasó?

—Te dispararon Booth — digo entre sollozos —…estás en el hospital, pero ya estás bien, solo necesitas reposo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé? — pregunta tras unos segundos en silencio, mientras mira con especial atención el monitor al que estaba conectada minutos antes. Después voltea a ver a las otras dos mujeres en la sala, sus sonrisas y asentimientos le dicen que ellas ya saben del embarazo.

—Estamos bien, solo sufrí un desmayo... — digo mientras acaricio su mano, pero antes de proseguir soy interrumpida por el celular de la Doctora Saroyan.

—Saroyan... sí... — al ver su rostro palidecer de pronto, sé que algo malo acaba de suceder — ¡¿Qué?! Sí... entiendo... le diré en cuanto pueda... igual.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con nerviosismo mientras los tres miramos a la mujer que acaba de guardar el teléfono en su bolso.

—Max... Doctora Brennan...

—¿Qué pasa con mi padre? — pregunto con cada vez más preocupación, solo puedo pensar en una cosa: que mi padre no haya muerto, no quiero que muera sin conocer a su nieto — No me digas que...

—Nada de eso... — me interrumpe antes de poder decir mi mayor temor en ese momento — Max fue arrestado por el intento de homicidio de Seeley...

—¡¿Qué?! — gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo al escuchar la noticia.

—¡Esos tipos están locos! — dice Booth tosiendo mientras intenta levantarse, pero es detenido por el dolor — ¡No puedo estar en el hospital un día sin que conviertan todo en un desastre!

—¿No fue él quien te disparó?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero vi su rostro, no puedo describirlo bien ahora, pero te aseguro algo: no era alguien que conozca...

**8:00 A.M.**

**SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER**

—Genial, primero me arrestan sin decirme por que y ahora me mandan un niño para que cambie sus pañales... — ds ice un hombre que aparenta tener unos 70 años. Su mirada de confusión contrasta completamente con su rostro serio e implacable.

—No soy ningún niño Max, por si no lo recuerda llevo años trabajando con su hija — dice Sweets sentándose en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Señor Keenan para ti, niño — responde el hombre mientras se mueve hacia el frente de la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos — ¿Por qué no vamos al grano de una buena vez y me dices por qué me arrestaron?

—Si usted lo dice... Señor Keenan, ¿Está totalmente enterado de la relación que la Doctora Brennan y el Agente Booth han tenido durante años?

—¡¿Qué si la he visto?! — el hombre se ve insultado por la pregunta del psicólogo, pero prefiere contenerse y decide calmarse — sí, he notado a veces que esos dos son algo más, pero nunca ha pasado a mayores. Pero dime, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi arresto?

—¿Ha pensado en dispararle al Agente Booth? — dice Sweets de la nada, sabiendo perfectamente que con Max no puede irse por las ramas.

—He pensado en hacerlo desde el primer momento que lo conocí, pero no le haría nada al tipo, mi hija me mataría si lo hiciera... — es entonces cuando la realización golpea a Max en como balde de agua fría — ¿Seeley está muerto?

—No lo sé, Max, ¿y usted?

—¡No he visto al Agente Booth en dos días! ¿Por qué razón le dispararía?

—Se me ocurren un par de razones...

—¿Sus suposiciones o las del FBI?

—Ambas. Conociendo su expediente y pasado delictivo, creo que usted le disparó al Agente Booth porque es el hombre que lo arrestó y casi lo manda a la silla eléctrica...

—¡El pasado en el pasado chico¡ ¡Yo no le guardo rencor a Seeley!

—Quizás no cuando lo arrestó, pero ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando supo que su hija estaba en una relación amorosa con ese mismo hombre?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ni hija no está en una relación amorosa con B...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso se arrepiente de lo que hizo? — pregunta Sweets ingenuamente al ver el rostro impasible del hombre que tiene enfrente.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido... — dice Max con rostro de realización, sí sin importarle las preguntas del psicólogo — eso explica por que estaban tan románticos... por que eran tan amables el uno con el otro... por que el papel de pareja comprometida...

—Max, responda a las preguntas por favor...

—No lo haré Sweets, yo no mataría a Booth bajo ninguna circunstancia. No me importa que ellos estén en una relación seria. Todos los que los han visto siempre han pensado que son una pareja. Si mi hija es feliz con él, yo también lo soy...

—Pero... — de pronto Sweets es interrumpido por una llamada por el intercomunicador.

—Sweets, el interrogatorio es cancelado — dice el Director Cullen desde el otro lado de la línea — Seeley ha despertado y dice que Max no es el tirador...

—Entendido... iré a verlo ahora mismo...

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Booth ha despertado de la anestesia, y usted está libre. — dice Sweets mientras se acerca al hombre y le ofrece agarrar su silla de ruedas — ¿Quiere ir al hospital a visitar a su hija? Supongo que querrá verla después de su ingreso...

—¿Qué le pasó a Tempe? — dice Max golpeando de súbito al joven en el estómago y tomando al joven de la camisa — ¡¿Cómo terminó ella internada en el hospital?!

—¡Solo fue un desmayo al ver al Agente Booth en una camilla! —dice Sweets intentando recuperar la respiración ¡La Doctora Brennan está bien!

—¡Más te vale! ¡Si algo le sucede a Tempe ten por seguro que lo mismo te pasará a ti! — dice Max mientras abandona la sala con evidente furia...

—Para tener 70 años tiene la fuerza de un hombre de 30... — dice Sweets entre dientes mientras recupera la compostura y se soba el cuello.

—¡¿Vienes o no?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Y como cada viernes, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y final de la primera parte de la historia. Siento que esta primera parte ha sido muy forzada y algo latosa, pero prometo que el siguiente caso va a estar mejor ya que lo basé en un asesinato real así que prepárense.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—¡Doctora Brennan! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Debería de estar en el hospital! — oigo la voz de mi jefa mientras sube a la plataforma donde estoy examinando los restos que encontramos el dia anterior.

—Booth necesita reposo y no lo dan de alta hasta mañana, así que tengo el día libre... — digo mientras acerco mi rostro al cráneo de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer joven — Doctora Saroyan, ¿puede llamar al Señor Fisher? Quiero preguntarle algo acerca de los restos...

Saroyan asiente y pega un grito en dirección hacia las oficinas: —¡Fisher venga inmediatamente a la plataforma!

—¿Llamó Doctora Brennan? — dice el tétrico interno mientras ingresa en la plataforma y se pone unos guantes de látex.

—Señor Fisher, me dijeron que encontraron marcas de corte en los huesos, ¿Me las puede mostrar una por una?

—Claro Doctora Brennan... — dice el interno acercándose a los restos que se encuentran en la mesa —hay marcas profundas de cortes en las partes superiores de ambos fémures, húmeros y las vértebras C4, C5, L3 y L4. Cada uno de los cortes tiene sangre rastros coagulada lo que indica que el cuerpo fue desmembrado post—mortem, cuando aún estaba fresco.

—¿Qué me dice del hioides?

—El hioides está cortado en dos partes, lo que fue provocado por el corte de una sierra, tal vez de un médico...

—¡¿El hioides está destrozado y ni siquera entre dos internos logran encontrar una causa de muerte?!

—¡El cuerpo fue desmembrado Doctora Brennan! ¡Todos los cortes fueron hechos post—mortem! ¡No podemos encontrar una causa de muerte tan fácilmente!

—¡Yo la encontré el 10 segundos viendo únicamente el hioides!

—¿Solo con ver el hioides? — dice Fisher confundido ante la actitud de la antropóloga, por lo que toma las vértebras que ella sostiene — tiene razón... el hioides fue destrozado haciendo presión directamente sobre él, y no por una sierra cortando por detrás de la vértebra como en los demás cortes...

—Esa herida es peri—mortem Señor Fisher, lo que significa que la victima fue ahorcada con una cuerda... Y por la fuerza que se necesita para romper el hioides de una persona joven, fue sin ninguna duda un hombre... — dice Brennan quitándose los guantes de Látex y abandonando la plataforma — Quiero que analice los huesos detalladamente, si cuando regrese no ha encontrado nada relevante, considérese despedido. Iré a decirle a Hacker el nuevo hallazgo, esto finalmente nos dará evidencia suficiente para hacer una orden de arresto para el que le disparó a Booth.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda Dra. B. — contesta Fisher ante la amenaza de su jefa, tragando saliva, decide que es mejor regresar a su trabajo antes de que se moleste más, no sin antes despedirse de ella: — salude al agente Booth de mi parte.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS DEL J. EDGAR HOOVER. **

—Bien Dr. Stern... — dice un agente de cabello negro corto y ojos cafè mientras se sienta frente al sospechoso que tiene enfrente — creo que hemos encontrado un agujero en su coartada...

—No sé de que habla Agente Hacker — responde el hombre rubio vestido con una bata del Jeffersonian mientras observa frente a él una bolsa plástica que contiene una cuerda simple — si se refiere a esa cuerda, no tiene nada de especial la venden en cualquier lado...

—Sabe bien de lo que hablo Stern — responde el agente con total seriedad mientras mira al rostro del sospechoso —ambos sabemos que usted fue quien mató a Susan Craftman, así que lo mejor será que nos de su confesión ahora y no cuando esté siendo ejecutado en la inyección letal...

—Sabe perfectamente que no puede mandarme a la pena capital si no tiene pruebas concluyentes Agente. Todo lo que me ha dicho y mostrado hasta ahora no es más que evidencia circunstancial. Nada de esto prueba que yo haya hecho nada. Así que si me disculpa, debo retirarme, debo preparar una clase...

—Espere un momento Stern, dice Hacker impidiéndole el paso al hombre y obligándolo a sentarse — detrás de ese vidrio se encuentra la novia del agente al que le disparó hace unos días. Y los tres sabemos que usted no saldrá de aquí como una persona libre.

—¿Va a arrestarme o solo me va a dar un sermón Agente? — dice el hombre con una sonrisa de preocupación.

—Si fuera solo de arrestarlo lo habría hecho hace dos horas Stern... — dice Hacker mientras saca toda la evidencia y la pone sobre la mesa — solo lo traje aquí para echarle en cara el hecho de que resolvimos el homicidio...

—¿Es cierto eso Doctora Brennan? — pregunta Sweets mientras observa a través del vidrio a Hacker.

—Así es Sweets, al fin tenemos a ese bastardo... — dice Brennan mientras comienza a explicar lo sucedido — ella conoció a Stern durante el caso de Gormogón y él se obsesionó con ella — dice Brennan mientras Hacker saca un registro de llamadas telefónicas al apartamento de la joven — ella obviamente lo rechazó, lo que él no tomo de muy buena manera. Comenzaron una pelea y él la tumbó, cegado por la ira y el rechazo él la lazó y la estranguló. Una vez se aseguró que ella estaba muerta descuartizó el cuerpo y lo ocultó en un lote baldío hasta que no quedaron los huesos — Hacker ahora saca la cuerda, una sierra, un recibo de compra con bajo el nombre de Stern y unos resultados de tierra del lugar donde dejó el cadáver — debido a su posición privilegiada en el Instituto, él pudo ingresar al Limbo y colocar los restos de Susan en uno de los contenedores, donde nadie los encontraría en décadas... pero no contó con el hecho de que un torpe interno los encontraría por accidente... — Esta vez Hacker saca unas fotografías donde se muestra al sospechoso cargando una caja de cartón mientras se dirige hacia el Limbo.

—Lo tenemos... — sonríe Sweets mientras ve al doctor siendo esposado para el disfrute de la antropóloga.

—Tenemos al maldito bastardo — continúa Brennan mientras abandona la sala técnica.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, APARTAMENTO DE BOOTH**

—No puedo creer lo que ese tipo le hizo a una joven tan prometedora... — dice Booth mientras Brennan se sienta junto a él en el sofá — espero que Caroline lo deje pudrirse en la cárcel hasta el día de su muerte...

—Yo también lo espero así Booth — responde Brennan mientras se acurruca en los brazos del agente mientras él le pone mudo al televisor — ¿podemos hablar de otras cosas? ya te dije todos los detalles del caso y aún no tengo sueño...

—Debido a la plática que tuvimos el otro día, e solo nos queda disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía sin incluir el sexo... — dice Booth en son de broma mientras le dirige una sonrisa a su novia.

—Puedo vivir con eso... — dice ella dándole un beso corto en la boca.

—¿Cuándo le diremos las noticias al resto del equipo? — pregunta Booth con una sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato — tenemos que hacerlo antes de que sea obvio para todos...

—Ángela y Cam ya lo saben, por lo que solo nos queda esperar a que sepan guardar el secreto — dice Brennan con un suspiro — para los demás será mejor esperar hasta el segundo trimestre, cuando las probabilidades de un aborto sean menores...

—No pienses en abortos Bones, ya verás que todo va a salir bien... — dice Booth intentando asegurar a la antropóloga de que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante — ahora el problema va a ser Sweets, ya sabes como es de terco en los asuntos personales, si por mi fuera él jamás se enteraría.

—Ese es precisamente el problema Booth, necesitamos hablar con Sweets de esto, ya que es el único que nos puede dar el visto bueno para el FBI para que no nos separen como compañeros de trabajo...

—Me gusta cuando tienes razón... — dice Booth dándole un beso en la boca a su novia.

—¿Qué pasó con tu partido? — interrumpe ella viendo hacia el televisor, el cual muestra un estadio a oscuras.

—No te preocupes, solo fue suspendido por unos problemas con las luces...

"No cambiaría nada de esto por nada del mundo..." — piensa Temperance Brennan mientras su novio comienza a explicarle los pormenores del partido antes que este fuera suspendido. Ella se reacomoda en su regazo mientras sus párpados se cierran lentamente. Él sabe que ella ha tenido un día muy ajetreado debido al cierre del caso y el papeleo en el hospital, por lo que solo comienza a acariciar su cabello mientras le sube un poco el volumen a la televisión mientras el partido se reanuda — "Sí, por nada del mundo..."

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Adelanto de la segunda parte: **Es navidad y nuestro dúo dinámico se acopla a su nueva vida juntos mientras le cuentan al resto de sus conocidos las buenas nuevas y lidian con el hecho de Parker mudándose a Inglaterra.

Cualquier tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Rayos, casi olvido que hoy es viernes. Pero bueno, como cada fin de semana le dejo un nuevo capítulo. Comenzamos con la segunda parte, se acerca navidad en la historia así que hay que aprovechar...

**PARTE 2**

**ASUNTOS DE FAMILIA**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Parker ante la noticia? — pregunto a mi compañero mientras ambos vamos en su camioneta a buscar a su hijo a casa de su exnovia — estoy muy nerviosa de como reaccionará cuando se entere que va a tener un hermano o hermana...

—No te preocupes Bones, Parker siempre ha querido tener un hermano o hermana menor para poder jugar con él y protegerlo.

—Eso espero... — dice con una sonrisa mientras comienzo a acariciar mi vientre de 5 meses de embarazo — además, aún tenemos que planificar el anuncio oficial al equipo...

—Bueno, pues Cam, Angela y Hodgins ya lo saben. El siguiente en la lista es Parker, además necesitamos que Sweets y Caroline lo sepan para que no haya problema con el FBI. Supongo que podríamos hacer una fiesta semi—formal para celebrar el acontecimiento y anunciarlo a los internos. Además, tenemos que avisarles al resto de la familia…

—¿Aún no les has dicho nada a Hank y a Jared? – pregunto confundida – pensé que ibas a hacerlo hace tiempo…

—Sí, pero después de considerarlo, prefiero decírselo primero a Parker, mientras con los demás podemos hacer una pequeña reunión familiar… De esa manera cuando Max se entere y me mate por lo menos vamos a tener testigos – Booth se ríe de su propio chiste, pero pronto regresa la vista al camino…

—Estoy bastante segura que mi papá no te va a hacer daño…— respondo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal si lo planeamos esta noche con Parker? — dice Booth colocando una mano sobre la de ella mientras ella dibuja círculos sobre su estómago.

—Será esta noche entonces.

En ese momento Booth detiene el vehículo frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Sale del auto y ayuda a su novia a salir de él mientras ambos se dirigen hacia el apartamento de la ex del agente. Justo cuando Booth está a punto de golpear la puerta, esta se abre dejando ver a una mujer rubia que mira hacia atrás.

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien solo Parker? Solo iré a la tienda, no creo que me tarde demasiado... — dice la mujer viendo a un niño de 11 años viendo televisión.

—No mamá, todo va a estar bien, además, Papá está aquí...

—¿Papá? Pero si él no vie... — justo es ese momento cuando la rubia voltea la cabeza y ve a un hombre de traje y cabello negro , junto a una mujer vestida de manera semi—formal y de penetrantes ojos verdes, ambos viéndola con idénticas sonrisas — ¡Seeley!¡Pensé que no vendrías hasta esta noche!

—Buenas tardes a ti también Rebecca — dice Booth a manera de saludo mientras suelta una risa ante la sorpresa de la madre de su hijo — pues sí, el caso en el que estábamos trabajando se resolvió antes de lo esperado, por lo que pudimos venir antes a recoger a Parker.

—¡Vamos, pasen! ¡No se queden en la puerta! — dice Rebecca abriendo más la puerta y dejando entrar a la pareja

—¡Hola campeón! — dice Booth dirigiéndose al niño mientras juega su enmarañado cabello colocho — ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Todo bien Papá — contesta el niño sonriendo mientras saca una hoja de examen — ¡Mira, saqué otro 10!

—¡Excelente campeón! — dice el agente chocando los cinco con el niño — ¡Eso merece una malteada esta noche!

—Booth, creo que no deberías de sobrecompensar a Parker... — dice Brennan después de estar en silencio todo el tiempo.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Bones! — dice Parker inocentemente.

—¡Parker! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que a una mujer no se le falta el respeto?

—Lo siento... — dice Parker apenado.

—Oh, Parker... — dice Brennan agachándose a la altura del niño y le dirige una sonrisa — creo que si es solo una malteada no hay ningún problema...

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias Bones! — dice el niño sonriendo.

—Ahora creo que eres tú la que lo sobrecompensa…. – dice Booth sonriendo al ver como los papeles se revirtieron.

—Seeley, ¿Podemos hablar a solas? — interrumpe Rebecca a Booth de manera seria.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo... — dice la rubia sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras observa a Brennan y a Parker sentándose en el suelo mientras él le muestra algunos de sus nuevos juegos de video — es algo realmente serio e involucra a Parker.

—¿De qué se trata? — pregunta Booth tornándose serio al ver la actitud de la mujer. Él es bueno leyendo los rostros de las personas, pero la mirada seria de Rebecca es indescifrable para él. Solo sabe que es algo realmente serio lo que va a decirle.

—Me ofrecieron un nuevo empleo...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? — pregunta Booth con seriedad, pero pronto se dibuja una sonrisa — me alegro por ti, supongo que te ofrecieron un salario más elevado y una mejor posición...

—Déjame terminar... — interrumpe Rebecca antes que siquiera pueda mencionar a su hijo — el puesto que me ofrecieron está en Inglaterra. Parker y yo nos vamos en un mes.

—Rebecca... — dice Seeley en shock ante lo que la rubia le está revelando — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No vi la necesidad de decírtelo hasta ahora...

—¡¿No viste la necesidad de decírmelo?! — dice Booth levantando la voz, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error y de nuevo comienza a hablar: — ¿Hace cuánto te lo ofrecieron?

—Dos semanas.

—¡D—dos semanas! — dice Booth poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos — ¡¿Te ofrecioern el puesto haceDos semanas y solo hasta ahora me lo dices?!

—Booth, la decisión ya está tomada, además Parker está de acuerdo en ir conmigo.

—¡Ya decía yo que era demasiado raro que me dieras a Parker por tres semanas! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! — dice Booth preocupado ante las declaraciones — ¡¿Qué pasaría si me niego a esto?!

—Tú sabes más que nadie que perderías Seeley, . Ademásdel hecho que Parker visitaría un país que no conoce, yo ganaría la custodia legal de Parker debido a lo peligrosos que son tu trabajo y el de Temperance.

—Hay algo que aún no has tomado en cuenta...

—Lo siento Seeley, pero la decisión ya está tomada. No hay nada que me puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión.

—¡Tal vez no te haga cambiar de opinión lo que te voy a decir, demonios! ¡Iba a decírtelo cuando regresara a Parker pero supongo es mejor que lo sepas ahora! — dice Booth alzando demasiado la voz, al darse cuenta que la atención de Brennan y Parker están sobre él,, decide sentarse e intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿De qué se trata Seeley? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir que es tan importante que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Es bastante simple Rebecca... — dice Booth viendo con ojos de tristeza a la madre de su primer hijo — no quiero que mi bebé crezca sin conocer a su hermano mayor.

—¿Bebé? ¡Por Dios Seeley! — dice Rebecca riéndose sin alzar la voz lo suficiente para no ser escuchada fuera de la cocina —¡Nosotros terminamos hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y tú ni siquiera has tenido una pareja estable desde Hannah! ¡Ya no digamos lo que pasó con Temperance! — Rebecca no vio ningún cambio en el semblante de Seeley hasta que mencionó a su compañera de trabajo. La mirada seria de Booth lo dice todo. Su mirada de tristeza, el horrible sentimiento afloró cuando le recordó todo lo que había sucedido con ella en los últimos años. Todo eso lo demostró desde el momento en que mencionó lo del nuevo empleo. Pero su semblante cambió drásticamente al mostrar una sonrisa de felicidad cuando mencionó el nombre de la antropóloga. Es esa sonrisa suya todo lo que ella necesita para que la realización la golpee de lleno— ¡Oh por Dios!

**A/N: **Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Y como cada viernes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. La historia avanza algo lento pero seguro, pero bueno, ya basta de cháchara ¡y disfruten de la actualización doble! subiré el nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia más tarde, tengo algunos pendientes de última hora

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—Bien Parker, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? — pregunta Booth finalmente tras algunos minutos de silencio, mientras aparta por un momento la vista del camino para ver a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿No tienen que ir a trabajar hoy? — pregunta Parker un poco confundido ante la pregunta de su padre.

—En un día normal tendrías razón, pero hoy es sábado, además no tenemos casos activos por ahora... — responde Brennan volteando a ver al niño y le dirige una sonrisa — así que tenemos todo el resto del día para nosotros, así que podemos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.

—¿Cualquier cosa? — pregunta Parker con una sonrisa.

—Cualquier cosa — repite Brennan mientras voltea a ver a su compañero, quien no puede evitar pensar en la oportunidad que le acaba de ofrecer a un niño de 10 años. Si bien por un momento piensa que todo esto va a terminar en un desastre, sabe que su hijo no es problemático, así que no ve la necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

—¿Por qué no vamos al Diner? — dice Parker felizmente.

—¿Al Diner? — pregunta Booth sorprendido, ya que no era la petición que esperaba de un niño de diez años — ¿No quieres ir a otra parte, como el parque o el cento comercial?

—El Diner está bien Papá. Además, recuerda que me debes una malteada...

—Booth, el Diner es la mejor opción en estos momentos... — dice Brennan acercándose a Booth lo suficiente para que oiga sus susurros — estamos a inicios de diciembre, el parque es un lugar muy frío en estos momentos y los centros comerciales si bien ya tienen el ambiente navideño, es demasiado pronto para ir a hacer las compras...

—Sí, tienes razón... — dice Booth con una sonrisa mientras toma la mano de su compañera y la estruja con la fuerza suficiente como para demostrarle el cariño que siente por ella. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Parker, quien demuestra que entiende lo que sucede en el asiento delantero con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme con ustedes, Papá? — pregunta Parker observando el respaldo de su padre como si fuera él mismo con quien hablara.

—Pues tu mamá me dijo que quedarás con nosotros un mes entero, así que pasarás con nosotros Navidad y Año Nuevo.

—¿Booth? — pregunta Brennan algo confundida ante la conversación que tienen padre e hijo, si bien sabe que Parker se quedará con ellos más de lo que habían pensado, pero no le han dicho por qué?

—¿Pasa algo Bones? — pregunta Booth ante la pregunta de su compañera — ¿está TODO bien?

—Sí, TODO bien... — contesta Bones entendiendo la indirecta de su compañero mientras acaricia su vientre con una sonrisa.

—Si tú estás bien, entonces... —Booth continúa correspondiendo la sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro de confusión de Brennan se da cuenta de a que se refiere y comienza a reírse de su más que evidente omisión — oh, ya entiendo. Créeme Bones, tú no eres la única sorprendida con la noticia...

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata? — Brennan nota que la sonrisa de su novio se desvanece, sabe que lo que está a punto de decirle no son tan buenas noticias, y peor aún, que estas involucran a Parker — ¿Sucede algo malo Booth?

—Rebecca se muda... — dice el agente tras un largo silencio, él sabe que está a punto de preguntarle que a donde, pero decide continuar: — Rebecca se muda a Inglaterra y se va a llevar a Parker con ella.

—Oh, me parece bien.

—¿Te parece bien? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decirme? — pregunta Booth intentando no alzar la voz debido a que no quiere pelear enfrente de su hijo — ¿Acaso crees que me gusta la idea de dejar que mi hijo viva en otro continente a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Booth? — pregunta Brennan un poco confundida — por lo que me dices, la decisión ya está tomada y yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Lo sé Bones, pero aún así me exaspera que Rebecca haya tomado una decisión así sin consultarme antes...

—¿Por qué no en vez de quejarte de la decisión de Rebecca por qué no aprovechamos mejor nuestro tiempo con Parker?

—Tienes razón, es mejor que aprovechemos esta oportunidad... — dice Booth mientras toma la mano de Brennan y la aprieta con seguridad al darse cuenta de que se refirió a ellos como "nuestro tiempo con Parker". Ella sabe que él quiere besarla, pero no puede hacerlo debido a que está conduciendo, así que es ella la que se encarga de darle un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. Tras esto, vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento, pero sin soltar sus manos.

**10 MINUTES LATER, ROYAL DINNER**

—¿Así que te irás a vivir a Inglaterra, Parker? — pregunta Brennan cuando finalmente todos se han sentado en la mesa de siempre.

—Así es, a Mamá le han dado un gran ascenso en su empleo allá, así que me ha tocado que mudarme con ella.

—Me parece una idea excelente, Inglaterra es un gran país, además de que no necesitas aprender un idioma nuevo para ir allá...

—Creo que necesitas aprender a manejar del lado derecho del auto... — interrumpe Booth bruscamente mientras ríe.

—¡Booth, sabes perfectamente que Parker aún no tiene edad para conducir!

—Lo sé Bones, pero créeme, es mejor si empieza a aprender desde ahora, para que así no choque contra un redondel mañana...

—¡Booth! ¡Parker no puede aprender a manejar de un día para otro!

—Solo es una expresión Bones — dice Booth riendo mientras recuerda lo acontecido hace algunos años cuando tuvieron que ir a resolver dos casos de asesinato al Viejo Continente.

—¡Ja ja ja! — Parker comienza a reírse de buena gana —Sí, Papá me contó de todo lo que les sucedió durante esos días.

—¡No me lo recuerdes, me tomó dos días acostumbrarme!

—¿Van a ordenar? — interrumpe la camarera de pronto mientras espera con lapicero en mano a que sus tres comensales habituales pidan su almuerzo.

—¡Claro! A nosotros dos tráigannos lo de siempre más una porción adicional de papas fritas... — dice Booth señalando a Bones, quien no lo contradice — ¿Qué quieres tú Parker?

—¡Una hamburguesa con queso y una malteada de chocolate! — grita el niño eufóricamente.

—Que sean dos... — dice Booth con una sonrisa.

—Que sean tres — corrige Brennan tomando la mano de su novio que está sentado frente a ella.

—Muy bien, entonces son dos hamburguesas con queso, una ensalada y tres malteadas de chocolate... — dice la camarera terminando de escribir la orden en su libreta — las traigo en seguida.

—¿Una malteada de chocolate Bones? — pregunta Booth cuando la camarera ya está lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos — No me digas que ya empiezas a tener antojos...

—Booth, sabes perfectamente que me gustan los chocolates, además, no veo por qué no pedir lo mismo que ustedes dos para variar...

—Entonces debiste pedir una hamburguesa, siempre quieres obligarme a comer de tu comida para conejos, pero nunca has querido probar la carne... — dice Booth, mitad de broma mitad en serio, a lo que Brennan responde con una mirada asesina — está bien, no te enojes, solo lo decía en broma... — dice Booth levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Más te vale...

—Aquí tienen... — dice la camarera mientras coloca las respectivas órdenes en el lugar adecuado.

—Gracias... — contestan los comensales al únisono mientras la camarera se retira con una sonrisa ante la peculiar familia.

—¿Por qué pediste una porción adicional de papas fritas Booth? — pregunta Brennan un tanto confundida — sabes perfectamente que siempre voy a agarrar de tus papas sin importar cuantas órdenes pidas — dice Brennan sonriendo pícaramente mientras toma una patata de la bandeja...

—No la pedí para mí Bones, es para Parker, nosotros podemos compartir como siempre — remarca Booth en modo de complicidad.

—Tienes razón. No es justo que dejemos a tu hijo sin comida solo para complacer mis antojos...

—No es un antojo si siempre lo haces...

—¿Papá? — pregunta Parker un poco confundido ante la conversación que tienen los adultos.

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué Bones tiene antojos?

Al escuchar la pregunta imprevista por parte de su hijo, Booth comienza a ahogarse con el pedazo que acaba de morderle a su hamburguesa, Brennan se levanta de inmediato y comienza a golperle la espalda hasta que Booth logra liberarse de la obstrucción.

—No es un antojo si siempre lo haces...

—¿Papá? — pregunta Parker un poco confundido ante la conversación que tienen los adultos.

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué Bones tiene antojos?

**A/N:** Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Y como cada viernes, les traigo una actualización de mis historias. Bien, les tengo una noticia, quiero traducir al español una historia en particular que me gusta de Bones, llamada Fan Mail, pero como muchos de aquí no hablan inglés, me haré a la tarea de traducirla. Solo estoy esperando el permiso de la autora. XD

Mientras tanto disfruten de un poco de convivencia familiar de tres miembros y medio.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—¿Papá? — pregunta Parker un poco confundido ante la conversación que tienen los adultos.

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué Bones tiene antojos?

Al escuchar la pregunta imprevista por parte de su hijo, Booth comienza a ahogarse con el pedazo que acaba de morderle a su hamburguesa, Brennan se levanta de inmediato y comienza a golperle la espalda hasta que Booth logra liberarse de la obstrucción

—¡Booth! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

—Nada Bones — dice Booth tomando la malteada y toma un buen trago para detener la tos — solo... fue que la... pregunta de Parker me tomó... por sorpresa.

—Eso es lo que te ganas por andar diciendo cosas antes de tiempo... — dice Brennan a manera de regaño mientras regresa a su ensalada.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti Parker — dice Booth mientras muerde de nuevo su hamburguesa — pero vas a tener que ser paciente y esperar hasta esta noche.

—Está bien... — responde Parker un tanto confundido ante la actitud de su padre y su novia, es cierto, sabe perfectamente que siempre lo hacen, pero esta vez es diferente, y por la forma en que ellos se comportan, sabe que es por algo bueno.

—¿Cómo va tu tarea Parker? — pregunta Booth desde la cocina de Brennan mientras termina de preparar la lasaña para la cena de esa noche.

—Todo bien, ya casi termino... — dice Parker, quien tiene la mesa de noche de la sala llena de papeles y cuadernos — pensé que iba a necesitar la ayuda de Bones para esta tarea, pero lo terminé más rápido de lo que creía...

—Muchas veces no todo lo que parece difícil no lo es tanto una vez que comienzas a resolverlo — le dice Booth con una sonrisa a su hijo mientras comienza a recoger sus cosas de la mesita y se dirige finalmente a la habitación de huéspedes a guardarlas. Booth aprovecha ese momento para meter finalmente la lasaña en el horno.

—Está bien, aquí te espero — dice Brennan hablando por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Muy sutil tu forma de vestir, Bones... — dice Booth en tono mitad burlón y mitad pícaro mientras se acerca a su novia y pone sus manos alrededor de su vientre cubierto con una apretada blusa que hace más que obvio su actual estado de gravidez.

—Me puse esta blusa y estos pantalones casi apretados por tres razones: me siento cómoda con ellos y quiero aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para usarlos mientras pueda meterme en ellos...

—Vamos Bones, ya verás como dentro de unos cuantos meses te volverán a quedar perfectos...

—La segunda razón es que si vamos a decirle a Parker de lo que sucede entre nosotros, será mejor que lo descubra por sí solo.

—Me parece una idea perfecta... — dice Booth mientras comienza a besar el cuello de Brennan.

—Booth... de—detente... — dice Brennan entre los gemidos que Booth le provoca al recorrer su cuello con sus labios — recuerda... que no... estamos... solos...

—Ya sé cual es la tercera razón Bones... — dice Booth deteniéndose un momento — si no, no te habrías puesto esa ropa tan provocativa...

—Ya sé lo que intentas hacer Booth — dice Brennan separa

ndo a su compañero lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara — pero no voy a caer en tu juego...

—Está bien, pero no me voy a separar de ti sin un premio... — dice Booth mientras sella sus labios con los de Brennan, pero son bruscamente interrumpidos por un "Yuck".

—Por favor, si van a hacer eso, al menos háganlo en su habitación... — dice Parker con el asco característico que los niños de su edad demuestran ante el afecto entre adultos.

—¡Parker! ¿Quién te ense—? — Booth es interrumpido por un brusco codazo de Brennan a sus costillas — "¿Qué?".

—"Eso te ganas por querer tener sexo conmigo en medio de la sala" — regaña Brennan al agente con cara seria.

—"Está bien... pero esta noche vamos a continuar donde nos quedamos...".

—"Concuerdo, pero creo que ya es hora de decirle..." — dice Brennan señalando a Parker quien se había sentado en el sillón tras la interrupción.

—"Tienes razón..."

—Hey, Parker ¿puedes apagar el televisor un momento?

—¡Pero si lo acabo de encender!

—Es hora de decirte la noticia que hemos estado guardando durante estos meses y es mejor si no tenemos interrupciones... — dice Booth tomando el control remoto y apagando el televisor.

—¿De qué se trata? — dice Parker un tanto confundido ante la actitud tan misteriosa de su padre al mismo tiempo que se sienta en el sofá junto al niño.

—Como habrás notado, Bones y yo hemos estado juntos durante algún tiempo... — dice Booth señalando a Brennan para que aún no es hora de que se siente junto a Parker.

—Sí, lo he notado,ya se estaban tardando... — dice el niño riéndose de su propio chiste...

—Al parecer eso dicen todos... — dice Booth riendo también.

—Si el secreto que tenían guardado no es porque ya son novios, entonces ¿cuál es?

—Verás, yo no estoy de acuerdo con que tu madre te lleve contigo a Inglaterra, y le di la razón cuando fuimos a recogerte esta tarde...

—Y esa razón es porque pronto vas a tener un hermano o hermana — dice Brennan interrumpiendo a Booth que está tardando demasiado y además se había quedado en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¡Wow! — dice Parker volteando a ver a Brennan quien se sienta finalmente junto a Parker, sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver el más que evidente y ligeramente abultado vientre de Brennan remarcado por su ropa ajustada — ¿En serio Bones? ¿Hay un bebé aquí adentro?

—Así es — dice Brennan sonriendo mientras el niño se acerca a Brennan y pone una oreja sobre su estómago.

—Hola bebé, soy yo, Parker, tu hermano mayor... — dice el niño hablando hacia el estómago de Brennan.

—Parker, el bebé es muy pequeño todavía, no creo que...

—Déjalo Huesos, hasta tú sabes que es mejor hablarle a un bebé desde muy temprana edad — dice Booth con una sonrisa al ver a su pequeña familia interactuar...

—...vas a ver como dentro de poco vamos a jugar juntos, aunque casi no nos vamos a ver debido a que tengo que ir a Inglaterra, un país que está muy, muy lejos de aquí...

—Iré a terminar las cosas para la cena... — dice Booth parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero no sin darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Brennan mientras Parker sigue recostado en su regazo.

—Oye, Booth...

—¿Dime?

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bones.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Bien, voy a tener que actualizar más seguido esta historia para hacer que coincida con la fiesta de navidad (y esa no era mi intención XD)

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión Seeley? — dice un hombrede unos treinta años mientras se sienta frente a Booth, Parker y un octagenario.

—Paciencia Jared, todo a su debido tiempo... — dice el hombre mayor a su nieto — …aunque sí me parece raro que hicieras esta extraña reunión de última hora en este extraño restaurante chino y no en el Diner.

—Oh, vamos Pops, no seas tan desconfiado. En este lugar dan excelente comida, ¡Y lo mejor de todo no necesitas ordenarla! — dice Parker alegremente.

—Parker, en todos los restaurantes a los que vas necesitas hacer una orden para que sepan lo que quieras...

—En este no Pops, ya verás por que — responde Booth con una sonrisa.

—En todo caso, ¿Por qué no hemos recibido nuestra comida ya? Llevamos media hora sentados aquí y ni siquiera he visto al camarero...

—Es porque estamos esperando a dos personas más Jared... — dice Booth levantando la vista de su hermano para saludar con la mano hacia la puerta, mientras un hombre de unos 60 años y otro de la edad de Jared entran al comedor.

—Vaya, había entendido que habría una pequeña reunión familiar aquí hoy... — comenta Max al ver a los hombres Booth sentados en una mesa de Wong Fu — pero creí que para eso era necesario que Tempe estuviera aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

—Hablando de ella, ¿Dónde están ella, Amy y las niñas? Pensé que se iban a reunir todos hoy...

—Ellas se fueron con Ángela y Cam a comprar ropa para bebé — dice Booth sonriendo mientras ve que Sid se aproxima a ellos para tomar las órdenes.

—¿No crees que es algo tarde para comprar ropa para bebés? — dice Max sarcásticamente mientras ve como Sid escribe en una nota — el hijo de Ángela ya tiene como 4 meses...

—Sí y no... — responde Booth sonriendo ante la idea de la mejor amiga de su novia comprando cosas para un baby shower atrasado — ya sabes que para Ángela nunca es tarde para ese tipo de cosas — viendo que todos siguen igual que antes con el comentario, decide continuar: — las cosas para el bebé que ellas andan comprando no son para hijo de Ángela.

—Así que decidieron hacer dos grupos para hacer una reunión familiar, hombre y mujeres ¿no? — dice una mujer de cabello castaño sentada en una mesa de centro comercial junto a dos niñas preadolescentes y una mujer afroamericana.

—Así es, aunque es una reunión familiar, Temperance nos invitaro mí para que las acompañáramos al centro comercial, debido a que no hay muchas mujeres entre ambas familias...

—Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, ¿Pero por qué hacer una compra para bebés para el bebé de Ángela? ¡El niño ya tiene casi cinco meses!

—Las compras y la fiesta no son para Ángela, Amy... — se oye la voz de Brennan acercándose a la mesa donde se encuentran las mujeres, lleva puesto un sueter blanco de cuello de tortuga aunque algo holgado, deja ver su vientre abultado.

—¡Tía Tempe! — gritan las niñas abalanzándose y abrazando a la forense.

—Hola niñas, espero se hayan portado bien con su madre y con Russ...

—¡Todo el tiempo!

—¡Oh, Tempe! — dice la mujer después de despertar del estado de shock inicial al ver a su cuñada embarazada — ¡Me alegro tanto por ti y por Seel...! — hace una pausa, porque ya tarde se da cuenta de pudo haber cometido una indiscreción — ¿El bebé es de Seeley cierto?

—Aunque no lo creas, sí es de él — interrumpe Ángela antes de que Brennan pudiera abrir siquiera la boca — ni siquiera yo me creo que ella se haya tardado tanto en aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ese sexi agente en armadura de traje — dice Áng

ela fantaseando con el novio de su mejor amiga — si por mi fuera, me habría dejado embarazar desde el primer día que lo conocí...

—¡Ángela! — grita Brennan sonrojada de vergüenza ante el comentario tan inapropiado por parte de la artista.

—¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto, te lo llevo diciendo desde hace años...

—Así que si la fiesta no es para Ángela, ¿entonces para quien es? — pregunta Jared.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? — dice Russ riéndose de la pregunta inguenua del exmilitar — ¿Por qué otra razón creerías que Booth nos reuniría a todos nosotros aquí al mismo tiempo?

—No puede ser... — dice Jared una vez cae en la cuenta de lo que Russ le acaba de decir — Ya era hora de que hicieras algo de provecho con esa antropóloga tuya.

—Vuelves a decir algo como eso, y me encargo de que nadie sepa nada de ti jamás... — dice Max finalmente mientras toma del cuello a Jared y le lanza una mirada asesina.

—Está bien... solo era una broma... — dice Jared tragando saliva y regresando a su asiento —¿Acaso no van a tomar nuestra orden? — pregunta Jared viendo a Sid, quien no ha dicho nada, pero sigue apuntando.

—Este es un lugar especial — responde Sid sin apartar la vista de la libreta — si no te gusta como funcionan las cosas aquí, ahí está la salida.

—Pues a mí no me interesa salir de aquí, y como no pienso ir a comer a otro lado, voy a ordenar... — dice Jared buscando el menú, pero ya que no encuentra nada, decide improvisar — deme el arroz frito mixto...

—Buena elección, su orden era la única que me faltaba — responde Sid de manera socarrona mientras se aleja del grupo.

—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? — pregunta Jared confundido ante la actitud huraña del dueño de Wong—fu.

—Creo que no debiste de haber hecho eso — dice Max preocupado ante lo que el hermano de Booth va a recibir a cambio — creo que alguien va a salir llorando de aquí hoy.

—Disculpen, no quería herir los sentimientos del dueño.

—No nos referimos a lastimar los sentimientos de Sid... — dice Booth mientras destapa una de las cervezas que Sid les acaba de traer al grupo — este lugar tiene una sola regla: nunca le ordenes a Sid tu comida. Y tú vas a experimentar e primera mano por que... — dice Booth señalando a Jared, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que andamos buscando exactamente? — pregunta Cam confundida mientras ve a sus acompañantes embelesadas viendo mientras Brennan y Ángela recorren el pasillo de herramientas del Centro Comercial — quizás no sea muy experta en esto de los Baby Shower, pero sé que esto no tiene que ver con cosas de bebés.

—Andamos haciendo compras navideñas, Dra. Saroyan... — dice Brennan mientras observa las cajas de utilería que tienen en el aparador — ando buscando algo para Booth y Parker, por eso Amy, Ángela y las niñas están viendo las cosas para el bebé...

—Eso lo entiendo, pero vamos, tú también tienes que comprarle algo navideño a tu bebé.

—Eso es imposible Cam, para cuando este bebé nazca, la época navideña ya habrá terminado — dice Brennan mientras ambas mujeres se dirigen a Caja y Brennan paga con su tarjeta de crédito.

—No tiene que ser un regalo con motivo navideño — dice Cam mientras ambas mujeres se dirigen ahora a la tienda de videojuegos — tienes que buscar algo que a ella le pueda durar toda la vida. Como algo de joyería o una caja de recuerdos.

—Booth es el experto en eso, él sabe bien los simbolismos que tienen esos objetos, yo no podría ayudarle en nada — dice Brennan mientras recorren la tienda en busca de un juego para la edad de Parker.

—Vamos, no tienes que pensarlo mucho, busca algo práctico, algo que le vaya a durar. Ya que sea Booth el que se encargue de comprarle algo también.

—Así como Booth puede comprarle algo significativo a su hijo, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, no hace daño que los dos le regalen algo distinto.

—Tienes razón, terminemos de pagar esto y después iremos a ver lo que dices...


	11. Chapter 11

Muy bien, como cada viernes, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—Entonces Tío Jarred intentó tomar un trago de su cerveza, se disculpó y salió corriendo al baño – termina de contar Parker desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta de su padre, mientras la pequeña familia de tres y medio se dirige de regreso a casa.

—¡Jaja! ¡No puedo creer que Jared hiciera eso! – ríe Brennan después de terminar de esuchar lo que sucedió en Wong—Fu horas antes — ¿Por qué no le advertiste antes de que pidiera su orden?

—Intenté hacerlo Bones, pero ya sabes que mi hermano no acepta consejos de nadie…

—Sí claro… — diceBrennan intentando sonar sarcástica.

—¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes en el Centro Comercial? – pregunta Booth después de parar de reír.

—Todo bien, ya tenemos al menos un regalo para cada uno de nosotros, nuestros amigos y familiares… — dice Brennan sin borrar la sonrisa mientras coloca su mano sobre su vientre – pero quiero decirte algo importante...

—Espera, tengo una llamada… — dice Booth levantando la mano hacia Brennan para que pare de hablar mientras recoge su celular – Booth… sí… ¿Podrían esperar a que vaya a dejar a mi familia a mi casa y que llegue a la escena del crimen? …entiendo, voy para allá.

—¿Qué sucede Booth? – dice Brennan seriamente al ver la sonrisa de su novio desvanecerse por la llamada.

—Sabes que teníamos planes para esta tarde Bones, pero lamento decirte que tenemos un caso, y me necesitan ahí…

—Entiendo… — dice Brennan mientras baja la mirada hacia su estómago y lo presiona con fuerza – aw, eso dolió…

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Está todo bien con el bebé? – pregunta Booth con preocupación mientras detiene la camioneta a un lado del camino al ver como Brennan se recompone del dolor.

—Estoy bien Booth, el feto ha estado moviéndose durante toda la mañana, pero acaba de golpear una de mis costillas y me dolió un poco

—Oh, vamos bebé… — dice Booth acercándose al vientre de Brennan – creo que no es tiempo de que comiences a molestar a Mami, ni siquiera antes de nacer.

—Siento interrumpir tu interesante conversación Booth, pero creo que has olvidado el hecho de que tenemos un caso…

—Aguafiestas… — dice Booth medio en broma y medio en serio mientras vuelve a arrancar el automóvil.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – pregunta Booth a uno de los policías mientras cruza el umbral de una pequeña mansión en D.C.

—La escena no es precisamente la de un envenenamiento, Agente Booth, esto fue una masacre total. No hay un solo cuarto del segundo piso que no esté bañado en sangre.

—Pues creo que lo mejor será empezar por ahí, ¿No cree? – dice Booth mientras el policía se disculpa y guía el camino hasta el pasillo del segundo piso, donde hay varios grupos de forenses tomando fotografías y muestras de balística.

—Por aquí… — dice el joven agente, mientras dirige al del FBI a la primera habitación de la izquierda — …usted mismo podrá deducir lo que pasó aquí…

—Aparente suicidio… — dice Booth acercándose a la mujer que está acostada sobre la cama, con la cabeza destrozada por un disparo de escopeta – la mujer no presenta otros signos de lucha y el arma no está apuntando a su rostro… — dice Booth tomando nota de lo que observa

—Así es Agente, ¿Quiere ver a las otras víctimas? – dice el técnico apuntando hacia la salida

—¿Cuántas hay? – pregunta Booth desconcertado saliendo de la habitación.

—Es mejor que vayamos por partes… — dice el policía mientras abre la puerta de enfrente del de la suicida —Por lo que el Dr. Hodgins nos ha dicho, estamos casi seguros de que la mujer asesinó a sus padres antes de suicidarse…

—Demonios… — maldice Booth al entrar a la escena y observar sangre desparramada por las paredes y el techo, mientras que en la cama se encuentra una mujer de tercera edad, totalmente irreconocible por los disparos en el rostro y pecho — ¿Cómo una mujer tan joven pudo haberle hecho esto a sus propios padres?

—El padre logró sobrevivir al ataque inicial y arrastrarse hasta la cocina…

—¿Fue él quien llamó a los paramédicos? – dice Booth mientras ambos agentes salen de esa habitación y el policía se recuesta en una puerta.

—No a menos que lo pudiera hacer con el rostro destrozado.

—¿Quién fue entonces? – dice Booth tragando saliva al pensar en las pocas posibilidades que el policía le está dando — ¿No fueron los niños? He visto algunas fotografías de los gemelos, que supongo que son los hijos de la suicida, ellos pudieron…

—No fueron ellos Agente Booth – dice el oficial abriendo la puerta en la que está recostada para mostrar la habitación de los niños, la cual está siendo examinada por los forenses. Booth no puede quedar perplejo al ver los cuerpos de dos preadolescentes cubiertos por sendas sábanas blancas, manchadas de rojo en lo que antes era la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – pregunta Booth intentando contener las ganas de vomitar, mientras ambos agentes van de regreso a la planta baja — ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Por los análisis preliminares, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la mujer sufría de algún desorden psicológico, el cual empeoró hace dos noches. Hace dos horas el hermano de la víctima llamó a emergencias avisando que algo había sucedido en la casa, pero no sabía decir que exactamente.

—¿Fue él quien descubrió los cuerpos?

—Según su propia declaración, él jamás entró a la casa hasta que llegué yo junto con una ambulancia, la puerta principal estaba cerrada y no encontramos señales de entrada forzada.

—¿Cómo demonios supo entonces que algo estaba pasando?

—No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta... — dice el agente mientras lleva a Booth a la entrada principal y señala hacia el balcón — cuando venimos, él nos dijo que llamó a la puerta y nadie contestaba, como los carros siguen en el estacionamiento, sabía que no habían salido. Cuando vio hacia el balcón, dice haber visto sangre en la pared, fue entonces cuando nos llamó.

—Yo no logro ver nada desde aquí... — dice Booth achicando los ojos para intentar discernir alguna mancha de sangre en el balcón.

—Ni usted ni nadie Agente, pero se pone cada vez más extraño... — dice el oficial mientras ingresan de nuevo a la casa — cuando finalmente logramos ingresar a la casa forzando la puerta, el hermano ya sabía exactamente donde estaban todos, incluido su padre, que no está tan a simple vista — dice el policía señalando hacia la cocina, donde Booth puede ver a Hodgins y a Cam trabajando en la quinta víctima.

—¡Esto es ridículo! — se oye la voz del tercer forense mientras se pone de pie — ¡Pensé que ya había quedado claro que yo solo trabajo con huesos, no con cadáveres frescos!

—Bones, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunta Booth perplejo al ver a la antropóloga salir con rabia de la cocina y aventándole los guantes plásticos que acaba de quitarse.

—¡Dijiste que teníamos un caso Booth y vine a revisar los cuerpos!

—¡Bones, te dije desde un principio que me necesitaban solo a mí en la escena, por eso quería ir a dejarlos primero al apartamento!

—¡Solo tenías que decirme que me quedara en la camioneta Booth!

—¿Lo hubieras hecho de todas formas?

—No quiero discutir eso aquí... — dice Brennan mientras se dirige a la salida.

—Espera, Bones... — dice Booth tomando el brazo de Brennan justo en el camino de la entrada, es entonces que se da cuenta de que la camioneta está vacía —¿Dónde está Parker?

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! — dice la voz del niño de diez años mientras Boot voltea a verde vuelta a la casa y ve a su hijo sosteniendo un silenciador en la puerta de un armario.


	12. Chapter 12

Bien, como les dije, voy a actualizar esta historia más seguido ya que quiero que el final coincida con la fecha de navidad. XD Son 15 capítulos en total más el epílogo, así que prepárense.

**CHAPTER 12**

—¡Bones, te dije desde un principio que me necesitaban solo a mí en la escena, por eso quería ir a dejarlos primero al apartamento!

—¡Solo tenías que decirme que me quedara en la camioneta Booth!

—¿Lo hubieras hecho de todas formas?

—No quiero discutir eso aquí... — dice Brennan mientras se dirige a la salida.

—Espera, Bones... — dice Booth tomando el brazo de Brennan justo en el camino de la entrada, es entonces que se da cuenta de que la camioneta está vacía —¿Dónde está Parker?

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! — dice la voz del niño de diez años mientras Boot voltea a verde vuelta a la casa y ve a su hijo sosteniendo un silenciador en la puerta de un armario.

—¡Parker! – dice Booth con los puños en la cintura llamando la atención del niño, el cual voltea a verlo asustado y esconde el silenciador en su espalda.

—Ho—hola Papá…

—¡Parker, sabes que no puedes entrar a una escena del crimen así! ¡Y lo que es peor, estás tocando evidencia!

—Papá, yo… yo solo quería ir al baño…

—¡Debiste buscarme directamente a mí o a uno de los forenses, pero no debiste entrar sólo!

—Pero…

—Deja ese silenciador por un lado, ve con un vecino a que te preste el baño y regresas a la camioneta. Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Está bien… — dice Parker cabizbajo mientras sale del lugar.

—Creo que fuiste algo duro con él Booth…

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora, tenemos que mandar los restos al Laboratorio para que Cam pueda hacer las autopsias…

—Creo que me iré con Parker, los cuerpos aún tienen carne y por lo tanto no me necesitan aquí.

—Buena idea, así puedes discutir con Parker lo que acaba de pasar, así yo tendré tiempo de sobra para pensar en un castigo para él.

—Booth, espero que no estés pensando en un castigo físico…

—No Bones, créeme, el castigo que le voy a dar a Parker es mucho peor que un castigo físico – dice Booth con una sonrisa maliciosa caminando de regreso a la mansión, pero no sin antes lanzarle las llaves de la SUV a Brennan— llévate la camioneta, yo tomaré un taxi.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Booth? – pregunta Hodgins alzando la vista del cuerpo de la cocina para ver como el agente se coloca frente a ellos sin apartar la vista de su libreta.

—Parker quería usar el baño – dice Booth dejando escapar un suspiro –pero se distrajo completamente y terminó metiéndose en un armario de armas.

—Espero que no le vayas a poner un castigo muy amedrentador… —dice Hodgins medio en serio y medio en broma – y lo de Santa Claus ya no funciona con niños de su edad…

—Ya lo sé Hodgins, pero créeme cuando te digo que el castigo que va a sufrir Parker es algo que jamás ha sufrido.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Regresando a lo que nos incumbe con nuestras víctimas, ¿Qué han descubierto hasta ahora?

—Hasta ahora no mucho, pero lo que he descubierto es algo por demás extraño…

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dímelo de una vez.

—Verás, los cuerpos de los niños murieron a las 12 de la noche y la una de la mañana, mientras que el tiempo de la muerte de los padres se estima entre las 2 y las 3 de la madrugada…

-¿Y por qué eso es extraño? Eso solo significa que las víctimas murieron con dos horas de diferencia no?

-Eso no sería extraño sino fuera por el hecho de que el tiempo estimado de la víctima está entre las 1:30 y 2:30…

-Lo cual nos indica que ella pudo haber muerto antes que sus padres… - dice Booth estupefacto ante lo que Hodgins le está diciendo, si ya de por sí es sádico que una mujer con una posible enfermedad mental matara a toda su familia, a Booth no deja de preocuparle la idea de que pudiera estar involucrado alguien más.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS, EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER**

-¡Demonios, nada en este caso tiene sentido! – maldice Booth mientras camina directamente a su oficina, sin notar que alguien está sentado frente a su escritorio.

-¿Problemas con el Caso Morrison, Agente Booth? – dice un joven de cabello negro rizado y de traje formal viendo como el agente cierra con fuerza la puerta de vidrio.

-¡Sweets! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones… - dice Booth tomando asiento detrás del escritorio

-Mis vacaciones no empiezan hasta que termine la hora laboral Agente Booth… - dice Sweets inclinándose en su asiento – además, tengo que ir a recoger a Daisy más tarde.

-¿Todavía sigues viendo a Daisy? Pensé que ya habías terminado con ella.

-Solo estamos saliendo como amigos, Agente. Daisy quiere que vaya con ella a visitar a sus padres en Navidad, y dado que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, pues acepté.

-Eso suena más como una presentación formal para mí y no una cita como amigos.

-¡Usted y la Doctora Brennan lo hacían todo el tiempo y siempre decían que no eran más que compañeros!

-¡Y mira como terminamos Sweets! – dice el Agente algo molesto por la actitud del psicólogo – ¡Eres psicólogo por Dios, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien! ¡Tienes a una buena chica frente a ti, ve y formaliza una relación con ella y deja de pretender que no tienen nada!

-No quiero hablar de eso… - dice Sweets intentando evadir el tema - ¿Quiere que revise el informe del caso para ver si encuentro algún perfil psicológico?

-Sería lo mejor dice Booth dándole el archivo a Sweets, quien comienza a ojearlo.

-Vaya, esto es interesante…

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Que los padres de la "suicida" recibieron más de 50 disparos de escopeta, pero los demás cuerpos solo presentan un disparo impecable en la cabeza…

-De momento no me has revelado nada que no me hayan dicho ya los técnicos de la escena.

-Agente Booth, ambos escenarios no concuerdan con el mismo desorden mental. Si fue la suicida la que mató a todos, ¿Por qué se compadece de sus hijos y se ensaña con sus padres? O los matas a todos de la misma forma o no los matas…

-¿Algo más que agregar?

-Sí, esto lo que me hace suponer es que alguien más está involucrado en esto ¿tiene algún sospechoso?

-Sí, el único sobreviviente de la familia, el hermano menor de la suicida y el que descubrió los cuerpos, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a interrogarlo en la sala de conferencias? – dice Booth sosteniendo la puerta, esperando la respuesta del chico de 12 años.

-Claro, todavía tengo una hora libre antes de ir a recoger a Daisy… - dices Sweets levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la oficina del Agente.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-Doctora Bones… - dice Parker sentado en la mesa del comedor del apartamento de la novia de su padre mientras observa la comida en el plato frente a él picándola con un tenedor - ¿Crees que Papá sigue enojado conmigo? –dice Parker soltando el tenedor y viendo a Brennan, que tampoco ha tomado su comida.

-No lo sé Parker, sabes que está prohibido que los niños entren a las escenas del crimen, menos aún tocar evidencia importante.

-¡Yo solo quería entrar al baño! ¡Yo no quería tocar nada!- dice el niño intentando contener las lágrimas – yo solo abrí una puerta para ver si era el baño y entonces entraron ustedes dos…

-Tu padre fue bastante claro: debiste de buscar a un adulto para que te llevara a donde querías ir – dice Brennan dejando su tenedor por un lado para ver directamente a Parker a los ojos.

-Bones, no quiero que papá me castigue... ¿Qué crees que me hará?

-Parker, ven acá… - dice Brennan llamando a Parker con la mano, este se acerca con algo de cautela, pero ella pronto lo abraza para reconfortarlo mientras él se abraza con firmeza a su vientre – ya sabes que tu padre no es una persona violenta, pero sí es una persona firme y decidida, y si él dice que va a castigarte por algo que tú sabes hiciste mal, sabes que lo hará.

-Bones… - dice Parker levantando la vista con sus ojos azules al borde de las lágrimas, pero pronto es interrumpido por Brennan.

-Pero también debes de recordar que él es una persona de buen corazón, pero más que nada es tu padre, yo hablaré con él para intentar hacer de que tu castigo sea revocado o minorizado, pero no prometo nada… - el niño solo asiente mientras se afianza aún más de la mujer embarazada y finalmente comienza a llorar.

-Bones…- dice Parker finalmente después de unos minutos donde no se oía más que los sollozos del niño.

-Dime, Parker – dice brennan acariciando los rizos dorados del niño.

-Eres la mejor, y por eso te amo – el chico dice esto levantando la vista del vientre abultado de la mujer para verla directamente a sus cristalinos ojos azules.

-Yo también te amo Parker… - dice Brennan sin abrazando a Parker mientras él vuelve a poner su oreja sobre la piel de esta mientras ella besa su coronilla.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, SALA DE CONFERENCIAS DEL J. EDGAR HOOVER**

-¿Puedo saber por qué me han mandado a llamar? – dice un hombre blanco de unos 30 años sentado en la mesa central de la habitación al ver que dos hombres de traje entran a la misma – tengo demasiadas cosas que arreglar para las cremaciones y papelerías para las empresas de mi familia y ni siquiera me han entregado los cuerpos…

-Sus familiares le serán entregados una vez se hayan concluido los exámenes y análisis de rigor, ni un minuto antes ni después, Señor Morrison – dice Booth sentándose enfrente del único sobreviviente de la masacre de dos noches atrás – lo mandamos a llamar porque necesitamos que nos aclare ciertas situaciones con respecto a lo que sucedió hace dos noches…

-Con gusto Agente Booth, ¿qué es lo que necesita saber?

-¿Su hermana era una persona violenta, Geovany? – dice Sweets después de apartar la vista del expediente – normalmente la esquizofrenia paranoide está acompañada por momentos de ira injustificada y alucinaciones espontáneas.

-Eso es correcto, mi hermana a veces sufría de ataques de pánico, se despertaba a media noche gritando que los demonios aparecían al pie de su cama y la arrastraban al infierno y gritándole que lo siguientes serían sus hijos.

-¿Alguna vez intentó dañar a alguien de la familia, algún conocido o vecino?

-Mis padres la mantenían encerrada en casa después del divorcio. A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía lúcida y calmada, a veces se tornaba violenta, una vez me dejó un ojo morado y en otra ocasión amenazó con matarse a ella y a sus hijos si no llamábamos al Padre Sanders para exorcizar la casa…

-¿No recuerda nada más?

-De momento no, pero si recuerdo algo los llamaré

-Gracias, Señor Morrison – dice Booth tomando la mano del joven frente a él.

-De nada Agente Booth, Dr. Sweets, espero haber ayudado en algo… – dice el hombre dándole la mano a Sweets – espero me den los cuerpos pronto para poder enterrarlos… - dice en voz baja Geovany y abandona la sala finalmente.

-¿Qué opina Agente Booth? Morrison no me da buena espina…– pregunta el psicólogo mientras observa con atención al Agente.

-Concuerdo contigo Sweets, el tipo actúa con demasiada normalidad ante todo lo que está pasando y su declaración no es muy creíble a pesar de su coartada… - dice Booth levantándose de su asiento y deteniéndose en la puerta – pero no quiero sacar conclusiones antes de interrogar al ex-esposo; lo cual haré mañana, de momento solo quiero ir a casa con Bones y Parker, ha sido un día demasiado largo…

-Y con eso, comienzan mis vacaciones… - declara Sweets abandonando la sala también.

**1 HORA DESPUÉS, APARTAMENTO DE BOOTH**

-¡Estoy en casa y traje la cena! – grita Booth a manera de saludo mientras cierra la puerta del apartamento y deja las llaves en la mesa contigua - ¿Bones? ¿Parker? ¿Dónde están? – pregunta Booth desconcertado al no recibir respuesta.

-Shh, ¿podrías bajar la voz? – dice Brennan desde el sofá llevándose un dedo a la boca – Parker está dormido…

-Está bien, supongo que es mejor que descanse después de todo lo que pasó hoy…

-Booth, ¿de verdad vas a castigarlo duramente solo por entrar a una casa sin permiso?

-No era solo una casa Bones, era una escena del crimen… -intenta justificarse el agente, pero la mirada de Brennan lo detiene de proseguir con ella – pero no, no voy a castigarlo hoy, creo que con todo lo que pasó ha tenido más que suficiente.

-Me alegro… - dice Brennan estirándose y bostezando mientras se acomoda en el sofá - ¿Qué trajiste de cenar?

-Comida Thai, ¿quieres que te sirva, Bones? – pregunta Booth desde la cocina, pero al no recibir respuesta decide ir a ver que sucede solo para descubrir que su novia también cayó profundamente dormida. Booth va a la recámara a buscar una sábana, los cubre a ambos con ella y le da un beso en la frente a Brennan el cual es correspondido con una tierna sonrisa – que tengas dulces sueños cariño.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-Así que, Señor Schulz… - dice Booth hacia el hombre sentado frente a él en la sala de conferencias mientras revisa el archivo del caso – usted estaba casado con Sandra Morrison hasta hace dos años, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, mi matrimonio con Sandra siempre fue muy complicado, no solo por su enfermedad y los niños, sino por las diferencia de creencias… - responde el hombre con marcado acento alemán – ella era una católica devota y yo un ateo.

-¿cuál fue la causa de su divorcio?

-Principalmente fueron sus alucinaciones, los cuales no fueron un problema durante nuestros primeros años de casados y el embarazo. Pero todo cambió después del parto. Dejó de tomar sus medicamentos con regularidad y eso la llevó a una depresión profunda y empeoró su ya de por sí delicada situación mental.

-¿En qué consistían sus alucinaciones exactamente, qué tan comunes eran?

-Sus alucinaciones eran permanentes, pero la mayoría eran inofensivas. Cada mes aproximadamente sufría de alguna alucinación espontánea grave, las cuales se intensificaban cuando no tomaba sus medicamentos.

-¿Qué pasó con los gemelos? ¿Alguna vez los golpeó, maltrató o amenazó?

-Mark y Michael eran su vida jamás les haría daño. Aunque nunca los amenazó a ellos directamente, durante sus alucinaciones más graves siempre decía que ellos sufrirían un destino horrible y que los demonios que la perseguían se la llevarían al infierno – dice el hombre rompiendo en llanto finalmente y llevando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza – ¡Demonios, sabía que debía insistir con la custodia legal de los niños, pero esos malditos compraron a los abogados y al juez para ganar la tenencia!

Al escuchar esto y ver la reacción del hombre frente a él, Booth decide permanecer en silencio mientras ve como se desmorona rápidamente ante la pérdida de sus niños. El sufre un problema parecido con Parker y sabe perfectamente que se comportaría de la misma forma si algo así sucediera.

_'__Demonios Sweets, ¿Por qué tenías que irte de vacaciones justo ahora?'_

**ESA NOCHE, APARTAMENTO DE BOOTH**

El Agente Booth ingresa a su hogar después del ajetreado día que tuvo en la oficina, el caso lleva atorado casi dos semanas y los dos familiares sobrevivientes exigen que se entreguen los cuerpos para darles cristiana sepultura. Después de el arduo trabajo que tuvo ese día, lo único que quiere a estas horas de la noche es simplemente dormir junto a su pequeña familia de tres y medio.

Al adentrarse en la sala no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su novia y a su pequeño hijo acurrucados en el sofá, Parker usando el regazo de ella como almohada y ella abrazándolo apoyando su cabeza en un cojín sobre el brazo del sillón. Booth decide ir por una cobija y cubre a ambos con ella, al terminar remueve levemente el cabello de Parker y le da un beso a Brennan el cual es correspondido con una sonrisa, pero no despierta. Justo cuando está a punto de separarse, no puede evitar notar algo extraño, Brennan está ardiendo en fiebre, así que decide revisar a Parker, quien está en igual o peores condiciones que ella. Booth entonces decide encender la luz del apartamento. Si bien Brennan no presenta otros síntomas, Parker tiene totalmente cubierta la piel de ronchas de un rosado vivo.

-Aló, ¿Doctor Kraus? – dice Booth al teléfono hablando al médico de cabecera de Rebecca y Parker – sí, lamento llamarlo tan tarde, pero no lo haría si no se tratara de una emergencia…

**UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico doctor? – pregunta Booth al ver al galeno salir de la habitación de Booth donde se encuentra durmiendo Brennan.

-Pues el diagnóstico es bastante claro para ambos – dice el médico quitándose el estetoscopio de los oídos y empezando a guardar sus cosas – ambos tienen varicela – notando la cara de expectación del agente, el doctor decide proseguir: - ¿Acaso sabe de alguien que estuviera enfermo en la escuela de Parker? Es bastante probable que es ahí de donde haya contraído la enfermedad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé doctor, su madre me tiene alejado de Parker durante mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que estos últimos días han sido algo pesados, ya sabe, por el embarazo, el trabajo, los preparativos para las fiestas navideñas… así que no he podido asistir a su escuela últimamente…

-Entiendo – dice el galeno dirigiéndose a la mesa junto a la puerta y extendiéndole la receta a Booth – Parker no necesita más medicamentos que la pomada para evitar la picazón, los niños son más resistentes a la enfermedad y por lo tanto estará bien en algunos días, con suerte, antes de la navidad.

-¿Y qué tal con Temperance? – dice Booth tomando la receta y viendo preocupado al médico.

-Ella es caso aparte ya que las mujeres embarazadas son más propensas a contraer la enfermedad y causar malformaciones en el feto – dice el galeno pero al ver la cara del agente decide proseguir – pero por fortuna la enfermedad fue detectada a tiempo, con los retrovirales que le he recetado estará bien, además es un caso leve comparado con el del niño, por lo que no tendrá efectos permanentes en el bebé.

-Gracias Doctor Kraus, lo llamaré por cualquier otra emergencia…

-No hay problema Agente Booth, siempre tengo tiempo para visitar a mis pacientes sin importar la hora – dice el galeno saliendo del apartamento del agente – y que pasen una feliz navidad…

-Feliz navidad a usted también, Doctor – dice Booth cerrando la puerta y suspirando de alivio por el diagnóstico alentador.

Booth se dirige a la habitación que comparte con Brennan para poder dormir finalmente, pero no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a Parker quien sigue sumido en un profundo sueño.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-Es 23 de diciembre y Bones y Parker siguen enfermos… – dice Booth furioso apuntando hacia el blanco que tiene enfrente en el campo de tiro.

-Sí, eso me contó Daisy ayer… – dice el joven de cabellos rizados que acompaña Booth en la cabina a la par suya, ambos descargan sus pistolas al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo siguen por cierto?

-Pues Parker se está recuperando lentamente, pero Bones ya casi no tiene síntomas, aunque sigue insistiendo que no debería de estar guardando cama por más tiempo y debe de regresar a trabajar de inmediato…

-Sí, bastante típico de la Dra. Brennan – dice Sweets, ambos recargando su arma - ¿Y cómo van los avances en el caso? ¿Han descubierto algo más de lo que ya tienen?

-No, el caso sigue estancado Sweets. El hermano sobreviviente está reclamando los cuerpos para darles cristiana sepultura, ni siquiera Caroline puede darnos más tiempo. Si no llegamos a una conclusión clara en las próximas 24 horas el caso estará cerrado y declarado como un homicidio-suicidio.

-¿Y usted no lo cree así Agente Booth? –dice Sweets apuntando al blanco, pero absteniéndose de presionar el gatillo -¿Por qué piensa que el caso debe permanecer abierto?

-No lo sé Sweets, no tenemos evidencia suficiente para arrestar a alguien más. El ex esposo queda descartado completamente ya que no se encontraba en el país durante esa semana. Sé que el hermano oculta algo y su actitud deja mucho que desear, pero su coartada tampoco puede ser refutada y tampoco tenemos evidencia concluyente de que estuviera en esa casa esa noche…

Sweets se queda callado por unos momentos y viendo de nuevo al blanco que tiene enfrente. Luego voltea a ver a Booth.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco sé quien es el asesino, Agente Booth, pero hay algo que debería de tomar en cuenta… - dice Sweets dejando soltar su arma súbitamente y en su lugar toma la de Booth y la descarga en el blanco que el agente tiene en frente – usted mató a esa persona Agente Booth – dice Sweets señalando al blanco con la cabeza destrozada por las balas y luego apuntando al arma que acaba de dejar en la mesa frente al agente– porque esta es su arma y tiene sus huellas digitales…

-Ahora entiendo por que tenías los guantes puestos… - dice Booth con una sonrisa mientras toma de nuevo su arma, la recarga, le pone el seguro y la vuelve a poner en su funda.

-Fueron un regalo de Daisy – dice Sweets abandonando el recinto con una sonrisa mientras ve como el Agente toma su celular.

-Bones, soy yo… -dice Booth sonriendo ante la respuesta de su novia -te tengo buenas noticias, vas a regresar a trabajar hoy…

**3 HORAS DESPUÉS, SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS DEL J. EDGAR HOOVER**

-¿Pueden decirme por qué estoy aquí? – pregunta Geovanny Morrison indignado por la situación en la que se encuentra – primero me acusan de asesinato, después se niegan a entregarme los cuerpos de mi familia; y ahora me llaman aquí respecto a algo del caso, pensando que era para entregarme finalmente los cuerpos, pero hasta ahora solo sigo aquí sentado frente a un Agente que ha estado en silencio por más de media hora…

-Sí, lo hemos llamado aquí Señor Morrison, pero no es para entregarle los cuerpos de su familia… - dice Booth volteando a ver a la puerta de metal que sirve de entrada a la habitación ya que justo en ese momento entra Brennan.

-Ya sabemos lo que pasó esa noche… - dice Brennan mostrando un par de botas de combate metidas en una bolsa de evidencia y colocándolas encima de la mesa y sentándose junto a Booth.

-¿Ah sí, podrían decirme cuál es su alocada teoría ahora? – dice el joven viendo las botas frente a él con nerviosismo.

-Bien, empecemos con su hermana… - dice Booth esta vez sacando la escopeta y el silenciador que Parker encontró – sabemos que ella sufría de esquizofrenia paranoide, por lo que ella sufría de constantes alucinaciones, infernales como algunos de sus médicos declararon. Incluso había amenazado con matar a sus hijos en más de una ocasión…

-Hasta ahora no me han dicho nada que no sepa ya…

-Pues igual voy a seguir diciendo lo que ya sabe… - dice Booth seriamente y entrelazando sus dedos – ella finalmente cumplió con sus amenazas y finalmente mató a los gemelos, disparándoles con el silenciador para no despertar a sus padres que dormían en la otra habitación. Finalmente ella decide que ya no soporta más y decide dispararse a ella misma, pero falla porque el silenciador no la deja sostener el arma correctamente. En ese momento entra usted y la encuentra ahí, sentada en la cama, viéndola llorar, toma la escopeta y le dispara…

-Tonterías, ella se suicidó, no hay forma de que demuestren lo contrario… además, tengo una coartada

-De hecho hemos comprobado que usted jamás regresó al hotel el día de la noche del asesinato, varias personas dicen haberlo visto salir y dirigirse a un bar, el mismo cantinero dice que lo vio salir de ahí media hora después…

-Sí, está bien, fui a tomarme un par de trago al bar y después regresé al hotel, nada más, eso no es un crimen…

-Es mejor que nos diga la verdad Señor Morrison, así el jurado será indulgente con usted…

-No sé de qué está hablando… - dice el hombre sin disimular su nerviosismo ya que comienza a sudar profusamente.

-Ya sabemos lo que pasó Geovanny – dice Brennan esta vez mostrando de nuevo las botas de combate – sabemos que fue usted quien le disparó a sus padres más de 50 veces en el cuarto, después regresó a la habitación de su hermana a matarla. Cuando bajó a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que su padre se había arrastrado hasta ahí y seguía con vida, usted lo remata otras 25 veces.

-No tienen ningún prueba…

-De hecho sí la tenemos… - dice Booth señalando a las botas – las suelas de estas botas tienen rastros de sangre que coinciden perfectamente con su padre. Además, los huesos de su pecho quedaron totalmente destrozados cuando usted lo pisoteó cuando le disparaba, quedando una marca casi perfecta del tamaño de estas botas, las cuales contienen pruebas de ADN que demuestran que son suyas…

-Solo hay algo que no entiendo todavía Señor Morrison – dice Booth al ver como el hombre se queda callado -¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué mató a sus padres?

-¿Quieren saber por qué? – dice el hombre finalmente entrando en furia - ¡Es lo menos que se merecían después de haberme desheredado! ¡Me sacaron de la casa a patadas! ¡Esos malditos le dejaron todo a la loca de mi hermana!

Tras el final de la declaración, toda la habitación queda en total silencio mientras Booth y Brennan se levanta, ella dirigiéndose a la salida y Booth a esposar al sospechoso.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE, APARTAMENTO DE SEELEY BOOTH**

-Booth, ¿Ya estás listo para decirles al resto del equipo acerca del embarazo? – dice Brennan que está sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de maternidad que está posado en su abultado abdomen.

-Yo lo estoy si tú también lo estás… - dice él sentándose junto a ella y dándole un beso en los labios y posando su mano junto a la suya en su estómago – pero aún no tengo idea de cómo podríamos hacerlo…

-Podríamos hacerlo cuando estemos todos en la cena de Noche Buena de mañana…

-¡Oh rayos! – dice Booth golpeando su frente con su mano al recordar la cena a la que habían sido invitados – ¡Lo había olvidado completamente debido a todo lo que pasó estos días!

-Booth, no te preocupes, la fiesta es mañana, aún tenemos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos. Ni siquiera tenemos que ayudar en las decoraciones y la comida ya que Ángela y Hodgins se están encargando de ello.

-Bien, supongo entonces que nosotros solo nos encargaremos de la sorpresa… - dice Booth dándole un beso en la boca a su novia.

-Eso supongo… - se separa de él para poder responderle, pero pronto regresa a corresponder el beso.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **Bien mis asiduos lectores, después de meses de ardua labor de escritor ha llegado el final de esta historia. Les agradezco de antemano los comentarios (aunque últimamente se han olvidado de ellos...). Pero bueno, disfruten del final y ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

**EPÍLOGO**

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Booth volteando a ver al asiento del copiloto donde se encuentra Brennan acariciando su vientre.

-Sí, solo un poco nerviosa por la situación… - responde Brennan mientras su novio estaciona el vehículo en el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian – ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán la noticia?

-¡Pues creerán que es un regalo de navidad estupendo! – bromea Booth bajando del vehículo, Parker salió antes que él, por lo que el agente se dirige al otro lado del vehículo para ayudar a bajar a su compañera embarazada – me sorprende que a pesar de ser unos genios no se hayan dado cuenta todavía…

-Sí, a mí también me sorprende un poco…

-Pero bueno, supongo que es mejor así, para no arruinar la sorpresa… - dice Booth tomando la mano de Brennan quien agarra la de Parker y los tres caminan hacia el laboratorio.

Ahí, en la plataforma principal se encuentra el equipo completo que trabaja con Booth casi a diario: Cam y su novio Paul, Hodgins y Ángela, quien sostiene a un sonriente Michael; Sweets y Daisy que están viendo que poner como ´música de fondo; Caroline sosteniendo un trago de whiskey y charlando alegremente con el subdirector Cullen, el jefe de Booth; y finalmente el resto de los "Squints", como Booth los llama, hablando entre ellos o sirviéndose comida.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – grita Booth a manera de saludo mientras terminan de subir la plataforma.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – responden al unísono todos los presentes.

Pero cuando todos voltean a ver a los recién llegados, el salón queda totalmente en silencio, incluso la música de fondo se detuvo en ese instante cuando todas las miradas de dirigieron al notorio y abultado vientre de Temperance. Incluso Caroline dejó caer su bebida al suelo por la impresión, por suerte el vaso era de plástico.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran! – es Ángela la que rompe el silencio, le da su hijo a Hodgins y finalmente se dirige a abrazar a su mejor amiga y a sus acompañantes – ¿Qué los demoró tanto?

-Bueno, es un poco difícil encontrar ropa adecuada para la ocasión cuando casi todo tu guardarropa te hace ver como embutido mal empacado… - bromea Brennan con una sonrisa y soltándose del abrazo de su amiga mientras se dirige al resto del grupo que aprovechan para dar las felicitaciones por el embarazo.

-Vaya, pues bien que se lo tenían bien guardado para que nadie más se diera cuenta en todo este tiempo… - dice Sweets cuando fue su turno – … eso sí, no voy a seguir confiando tanto en ustedes cada vez que vayan a cada sesión y me digan que "no somos más que compañeros.

-No te preocupes por eso Sweets, ya todo está arreglado entre nosotros… - dice Booth.

-¿En verdad tenemos que seguir asistiendo a las terapias con Sweets? – le pregunta Brennan a Cullen y a Caroline después del abrazo.

-Oh no, nunca las necesitaron – contesta la fiscal sacudiendo la mano como si no le importara – pero es un requisito necesario que los agentes sean evaluados constantemente por un psicólogo, ya sea que tengan una pareja o no…

-¿Entonces por qué nosotros tenemos que asistir a uno semanalmente durante tres años?

-¿Ustedes no se lo pidieron? – pregunta Cullen visiblemente confundido por el comentario de Brennan – Sweets me dijo que ustedes habían hablado con él y le habían dicho que querían asistir regularmente a su despacho…

-Ese maldito… - dice Booth apretando los puños y sin fingir su rabia.

-No te enojes con él Booth, de plano que tiene sus razones para haberlo hecho…

-Pero…

-Será mejor que escuche a su compañera, Agente Booth – advierte Cullen – si le hace algo al Doctor, no solo será suspendido, sino que además tendrá que asistir con otro psiquiatra. ¿O de verdad quiere que pase de nuevo todo lo que sucedió cuando le disparó a aquel payaso?

-No Señor, no queremos que eso pase de nuevo… - dice Booth calmándose y recordando como en esa ocasión su compañera se enamoró de uno de sus mejores amigos y casi la pierde para siempre cuando él la invitó a irse con ella al Caribe y ella lo rechazó.

Media hora después la fiesta aún seguía con la misma alegría y ambiente navideño característicos de la época. Sweets los sorprendió a todos cuando de la nada apareció con una computadora con una ventana de video-chat abierta con el rostro de un hombre de unos treinta años (aunque parecía más joven) vestido de blanco y sonriente frente a la computadora.

-¡Zack! – gritan Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Ángela y Cam al unísono al ver en la pantalla de la computadora al interno que trabajó con ello durante tanto tiempo y ahora está encerrado en un psiquiátrico.

Durante más de veinte minutos el equipo se puso al tanto de todo lo que sucedió durante la ausencia de Zack, siendo más que evidente la sorpresa del mismo al enterarse del nacimiento del hijo de los Hodgins y el embarazo de la Dra. Brennan. Su sonrisa fue aún más grande al enterarse quien era el padre del bebé, ante lo cual no pudo evitar soltar el siguiente comentario:

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!

Una hora después el ambiente ya se estaba calmando un poco, mientras casi todo el equipo seguía disfrutando del banquete, Booth observaba con detenimiento como Parker le hacía muecas graciosas a Michael Vincent en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Estás seguro de que es correcto de que Parker juegue con Michael? Sabes perfectamente que aún no se ha recuperado totalmente… - le murmura Brennan a Booth.

-¿Nunca has oído de las fiestas de la varicela, Bones? – dice Booth dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su novia, viendo que la doctora niega con la cabeza y sigue igual de confundida, el agente le explica: - no son "fiestas" como tales, pero sí son reuniones donde las mamás juntan a sus bebés en la casa de uno que tenga varicela para que así todos se contagien a temprana edad. Es por eso que Ángela no se ha quejado tampoco, ya es todos los problemas que nos ha causado todo esto...

-Bien, chicos, ¡es hora del intercambio de regalos! – dice Hodgins interrumpiendo las conversaciones mientras todos se van a recoger sus respectivos regalos a los lugares donde los dejaron.

Todo fue idea de Ángela, la familia del Jeffersonian es demasiado grande como que para cada uno de ellos compre un regalo todos los demás, así que es más fácil hacer un intercambio de regalos con personas escogidas al azar por medio de papelitos que fueron escogidos días antes de la fiesta. Por pura "coincidencia" a Ángela le tocó que darle regalo a Brennan, el cual consistía en un asiento de auto para bebés y una mantita verde pálido sin dibujos. A Brennan le tocó que darle regalo a Daisy que consistió en varios libros de antropología para sus estudios en los próximos años. Booth recibió un regalo de Hodgins, quien le dio una nueva camisola de los "Flyers". Mientras que Booth le tocó que regalarle a Sweets, a quien le dio un patito amarillo de goma para su bañera… lo cual el pobre psicólogo no lo tomó de buena gana e incluso tildó de tacaño al agente… hasta que le dio su verdadero regalo: un par de entradas a un juego de Soccer del "D.C. United".

Una vez terminado el intercambio de regalos la fiesta continuó por un par de horas más hasta que los niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos y el grupo decidió que era hora de retirarse a sus hogares. Booth y Brennan son los últimos y se encuentran en el estacionamiento, Booth cargando al niño y Brennan llevando los regalos que los Hodgins, Cam, Caroline y Cullen le dieron. Después de acomodar todo en el asiento trasero, el resto del viaje se mantuvo en profundo silencio Booth sin apartar la vista del camino y Brennan con la frente pegada en la ventanilla. Media hora después ellos están el apartamento de ella, él cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda y ella con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Tierra llamando a Bones, contesta Bones, ¿Estás ahí?– pregunta Booth en son de broma finalmente.

-No sé qué significa eso…

-Temperance, has estado muy distraída desde que salimos del Jeffersonian… - dice Booth notando la preocupación en el rostro de la antropóloga - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te tiene preocupada?

-No lo sé Booth, después de ver toda la fiesta que nuestros amigos prepararon y todo lo que ellos hicieron por Parker y Michael… - dice Brennan suspirando – después de ver a Hodgins y a Ángela tan naturales con Michael…

-No estás segura de si vas a comportarte de la misma manera con nuestro bebé… - prosigue Booth al ver que Brennan se quedó callada y lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas – Oh, Bones, no llores… - dice el Agente atrayendo a su novia y apretándola contra su pecho.

-Booth, dentro de un año vamos a estar en esa misma fiesta con nuestro bebé en brazos – dice la mujer entre sollozos – no tengo idea de cómo comportarme con un bebé, no sé como saber lo que quieren, no sé…

-Bones, Temperance, nadie nace sabiendo como ser padre… - dice Booth separándose de su compañera y levantando su cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos – pero he visto como te comportabas con el bebé Andy, y lo que haces para/con Parker y Michael Vincent, y créeme, lo haces mejor que muchas madres que he conocido… demonios, incluso me atrevo a decir que eres mejor que yo cuando nació Parker…

-¿Estás seguro Booth?

-¡Por supuesto! – dice Booth poniendo su mano en el vientre de Brennan que empieza a hacerse más notorio - ¡Serás una excelente madre Bones, siempre lo has sido! Sé que en estos momentos tu cabeza y tu corazón están llenos de inseguridades y miedos, pero verás que en el mismo instante en que tengas a nuestro hijo en brazos todo eso desaparecerá y serán reemplazados por sentimientos de gozo y felicidad…

-Booth… - susurra Brennan con una sonrisa mientras nuevas lágrimas recorren su rostro, pero esta vez son de alegría - …gracias.

Tras decir esto, Booth y Brennan se funden en un abrazo y se acuestan en la cama, y se quedan ahí sin mover un solo músculo. A ninguno de los dos le importa la posición, la cual ambos encuentran muy cómoda, cuando finalmente comenzaban a conciliar el sueño, ambos son despertados súbitamente por los gritos, campanadas y fuegos artificiales que dan la bienvenida al día de Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Booth – dice Brennan sonriéndole a su novio.

-Feliz Navidad Bones – le responde el agente mientras ambos se funden en un beso apasionado, un beso que sirve de bienvenida a su nueva vida juntos, un beso que significa que están preparados para cualquier cosa que este nuevo año les depare.

**FIN**


End file.
